Grease is the Word
by therealfarklenation
Summary: After a failed attempt at destroying the Titans, Control Freak accidentally brainwashes them and sends them back to High School... In the 1950's. Will they ever regain their true identities? Will they ever find a way back home? C'mon guys, you should be reading this already! It's Teen Titans in the movie, Grease! Who wouldn't love that? (Also, I don't own Grease or Teen Titans)
1. Hi, My Name is Kori

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Grease. And to top that all off, I can't put any songs in here because the dudes from "Critics United" (sounds like a soccer team or something) will tattle-tale on me and make me take all my work down. But I'm not here to rant, I'm here to write. I've worked really hard on this, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes! Oh, Yes! I've finally done it! Not Slade, not Brain, not Dr. Light, but me! I've captured the Teen Titans! I am finally going to destroy the most beloved heroes in Jump City!" Control Freak gleefully exclaimed.

"You're not going to get away with this. You might have us, but the city won't stand for it. You're outnumbered, Control Freak!" Robin growled from within the electrified cage that all of the Titans were trapped in.

The overweight fan-boy chuckled as he made his way towards the cage, "You see, Robin, that's where your wrong. Nobody knows you're here, not Batman, or the Justice League, not even the police… Crime will be rampaging through the city, once again, and the beloved Teen Titans will be nowhere to be found… When Jump City realizes that their very own heroes have left them for dead, they'll basically be crawling on all fours towards a new hero, a better hero- no, a leader…" He ranted, "Me!"

The warehouse was completely silent for three seconds until the sound of uncontrollable teenaged laughter hit the ginger like a truck.

"HA! That's- That's just- Oh my God, I can't even- Hahaha!"

"Haha, the monologue of the Control freak is extremely amusing in the most entertaining of ways!"

"You actually think that Jump City will make _you_ their leader? That's rich…"

"ENOUGH!" The fat ginger **(A/N: South Park reference, I had to.)** fumed, "I tried to be nice, okay? I tried to spare your lives, but oh no… You all have to ruin that for yourselves. Now I'm going to _cancel_ all of you, starting with my greatest enemy…" He turned to Beastboy.

The green teen scrunched up his face in confusion, "Why are you looking at me?"

" _Why am I looking at_ \- What do you _mean_ , 'Why are you looking at me?' You're my greatest enemy, my nemesis!" He explained.

Laughter once again erupted out of the electrical cage.

"What's so funny? Stop laughing, right now!"

Beastboy wiped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard, "Haha, sorry dude, but I am NOT your nemesis."

"Oh, yes you are! I've got your Wiki to prove it too! The internet knows all, _Garfield Logan_ …"

"You know, I've heard that Wiki isn't really a valid source of information. I think you should really check your sources…" Beastboy teasingly chided.

Control Freak turned beet red, "No! Enough of this! As I was saying, I'm going to destroy you all, starting with my very own greatest enemy…" He pointed his remote at Beastboy, "Any last words, final requests? Well, too bad! You ruined that for yourself, too! Ha! Look who's laughing now, Titans! It's me! I am the one laughing-"

The villain was interrupted by a loud "Zinthos!", followed by the scraps of crackling metal that used to be a cage flying right in his direction. There was no time to lose, the evil fan-boy pressed any random button that his fat thumb could find. A green beam of light zapped the Titans out of plain sight.

A metal bar flew right at Control Freak, hitting him in his forehead. The man doubled over, and lost consciousness.

* * *

"This is the main brain, Vince Fontaine, beginning your day with the only way: music, music, music." The Radio blared as Dick Grayson slowly woke up from a deep slumber, dreaming about a… green light, was it? The Radio continued, "Get out of bed, it's the first day of school! Don't be a slob, don't get a job, go back to class, you can pass! And to start the day off nice and fine, I'm gonna play a new old favorite of mine…"

A fast-paced song began to play as Dick groggily sat up in his bed. It was the first day of school, summer vacation was officially over. Australia, the beach, Kori… It was all over. Everything he felt, everything he saw, was now just a distant memory… He met the girl of his dreams, and had to leave her, over the course of just a one-month long vacation. The teenager made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and grease up his hair for his first day of senior year.

* * *

Victor Stone ran up to Garfield Logan as he slowly made his way through Rydell High School's parking lot, "Class of 1959! Seniors, man! It's our turf now!"

Garfield whipped his head around, "Victor! How did you- Why are you-" The green teen **(A/N Yes, he is green. This ain't an AU, but read on and you'll find out why)** stuttered with an amazed smile as he stared at his best friend since first grade. Victor Stone was shipped off to Vietnam at the beginning of the summer, the day after his 18th birthday. Nobody thought they would ever see him again.

Victor knowingly smiled, "We were ambushed the first day in." He lifted his pant leg, revealing a prosthetic limb, "It was really, well, horrible… At first. But I'm just glad that I didn't lose my mind. You should see these guys, it's hell down there… I- I never, ever want to go back to that place…" He showed his prosthetic arms under his leather jacket.

Gar jumped up and hugged his best friend, "I'm just glad you're back, man!"

A blonde girl walking bye wolf-whistled at the sight of the two teens in their friendly embrace. Garfield jumped off of Victor, "Shut up, Terra!" He hollered after her.

"I take it you guys…"

"Broke up? Yeah. Turns out she was seeing someone else behind my back, and he was a Scorpion, no less…" He fumed, "She also slept with just about all of the guys on the football team. Bitch."

The brown skinned boy looked down at his friend, noticing some new qualities that have adhered to his features. Green skin, pointy ears, and a fang. This ought to be good, "What's up with the…"

Gar furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Everything, Gar, everything!" He indicated to the green hair and pointy ears.

"Oh! That! Well, that's a long… terrifying story… Monkeys… It's not pretty." He rambled.

Victor raised one of his eyebrows.

Garfield sighed, "Let's just say that I am never going back to Africa for Summer Vacation… ever."

Victor laughed, "How does one man manage to get bitten by a monkey two times while in Africa? First when you were seven, and now you're walking into senior year lookin' like the _Creature From the Black Lagoon_!"

"Shut up, man," He punched his metal arm, "Ow!"

"Damn, I'm liking this year already, and it hasn't even started yet!"

* * *

Three teenaged girls in matching pink jackets walked up the stairs of Rydell High for their first day of senior year. Rachel Roth (but everybody called her Raven, because of her hair) bore a proud, smug smirk as she passed the younger students in the hallway. Her best friend, Karen Beecher, walked alongside Raven, filing her nails and not paying attention to the gawking classmates in the Freshmen hallway. Jacklyn Weber (everybody calls her Jinx, though) casually smoked a cigarette on the other side of Raven while the three made their way to their hallway.

Raven leaned her back against the metal door of her new locker, "Well, here we are again."

Karen folded her arms and smiled, "Yeah, but this time we're seniors."

Raven laughed, "And we're gonna rule the school!"

Jinx took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew smoke through her nose while, at the same time, crossing her eyes at their fellow classmen when they walked by.

Karen nudged her, "Jinx, that is so adolescent!"

"We _are_ adolescent!"

The three began to laugh, but it ended as fast as it began. Principal McGee spotted the girls and started to briskly walk across the hallway. Raven whispered, "Adolescent or not, we don't have to flaunt it."

Especially not in front of McGee.

McGee was a short, curvy woman. She was slightly over the age of 50, and always seemed to put an end to any _fun_ at Rydell, especially when it came to the T-Birds or the Pink Ladies (that was them, if you didn't know).

The high school principal stepped up to the three girls, "Good morning, ladies? Summer treated us well, I presume?"

Jinx inwardly gagged, Karen's nostrils flared. "Some better than others," Raven slowly answered for all three of them.

Fake concern saturated McGee's demeaner, "Oh? I'm so sorry to hear that. At least we've got our summer reading done, yes?"

"Ha!" Jinx snorted, "Didn't even start!"

Principal McGee cocked her head, "Is that so? Well, I suppose we get started now."

" _Get started now_ \- how do we get started now-"

"Read that sign." McGee pointed to the black and red sign that rested beside the bathroom door, "What does that sign read?"

"Smoking is prohibited inside the school at all times," Jinx huffed.

The principal dramatically gasped, "It is? Oh! I'm so very sorry to do this, on your first day of senior year, too-"

"Do what?"

McGee handed a yellow slip to Jinx, and walked away to her office.

"Shit! A detention!" Jinx cursed. She ripped up the slip of paper and put it her pink jacket pocket, "Oops!"

The girls giggled, save for Raven, as the first bell rang, indicating that they were late to class.

* * *

"Heyayyy!" Wally West exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of Roy Harper's paper lunch bag, tossing it to his friend, Garth, thus beginning their extreme keep-away game against Roy.

Garth laughed, tossing the bag back to Wally over Roy's head, "You're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it!"

"Hey! That's a homemade lunch!" Speedy (they all called him Speedy) complained.

"The old lady dragged her fat carcass out of bed for ya?" Wally Teased, catching the bag and easily juking Speedy out and throwing it back to Garth.

Garth caught it, and handed it back to Roy, "Sure, Wally! She does it every day on the first day of School for her little Speedykins?"

"Big deal! Like your mom doesn't!"

Wally stopped abruptly as he noticed something, and nudged his two friends' arms, showing them.

"Is that-"

"It can't be Vic- Wait, why is Gar green again?"

"Hey Vic! Gar, Vic over here!" Wally waved excitedly.

Garfield and Victor noticed their three friends and motioned them to come over, in the coolest way they could possibly come up with (it's hard to keep an ego when you have green skin, or if you're crippled).

Speedy, Garth, and Wally raced over. Greeting each other with fist bumps and high fives, the five finally reunited after a summer of being separated. All in all, it was great.

"Where were you all summer?" Speedy asked Victor.

"What are you, my mother?" Victor retorted.

Speedy grabbed Victor's hand and put it next to his own, displaying the clear difference of skin color between the two, "Yeah, I don't think so- Hey… Why is your hand so cold," He knocked on it, "And metal?"

Garth shoved Speedy's shoulder, and quietly muttered, "V-I-E-T-N-A-M."

"Oh…" He whispered.

"The hell is up with your face, Gar?" Wally quickly changed the conversation.

"Monkeys, Africa, green. That's all you need to know."

"Alright, we got five out of six. We're missing one more, where's-"

"Dick!" Victor exclaimed, racing up to his side. The others quickly followed suit.

Richard took his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, putting it out with his shoe. He turned his attention away from the blonde girls he was talking up. Dick didn't take his sunglasses off, but he lowered them a little so he could see his fellow T-Birds clearly. Victor, Gar, Wally, Garth, and Speedy (or Roy). The gang was all here, everyone was united. He wondered if it was the same for the girls.

"Hey, you see any new broads over there?" Gar asked, motioning towards the girls that Dick was talking to.

"Ah, the same old chicks that everybody's made it with, you know?" Dick sighed, "Hey, wait. I thought you and Terra-"

Gar winced at the sound of her name. Dick figured it must've been a nasty break-up.

"Hey, so what'd you do all summer Dicky?" Wally asked through a wad of chewing gum.

Dick smirked, "Well, I was hangin' down by the beach, you know. We had this little vacation in Australia. Just a one-monther, no big deal and all. Kinda hard to get around though, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's always tough for me, all the girls… Must be the same for you with all those chicks hangin' around ya…" Wally winked.

Garth laughed, "Ha! Yeah, well, the only thing that hangs around you, Wally, are the flies."

"Hey, right here Garth!" He made his hands into fists.

Victor interjected, "Uh, how was the action at the beach, man?" He raised his eyebrows at the teen in sunglasses.

Dick chuckled, "Hoo… It was flippin'."

"Yeah? Crazy?" Garth questioned.

"Yeah!" Dick realized he was getting carried away, he lowered his voice, "I- I did meet this one chick, she was- Well, she was sorta cool, you know?"

"You mean she puts out?" Wally raised his eyebrows.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, Wally, is that all you ever think about?"

He lit a cigarette, "Freakin' A!" He laughed as he stowed his lighter back into the pocket of his jeans.

The bell rang, and the boys left for the school as Wally fiddled with his pockets, trying to fit the lighter in, "Hey! Hey, guys, wait up!"

* * *

"Do I look okay, Donna?" Kori Anders asked nervously as she climbed up the steps of the school.

"Sure, you look fine!" Donna Troy assured her new friend she was showing around. Kori was an exchange student from Australia.

Kori sighed, "I'm very nervous… "

Donna shook her head and laughed, "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about."

Kori laughed, but quieter. "So, this is Rydell," She exhaled.

Donna looked around and nodded, "Yep, you'll love it. Trust me."

Kori frowned, "I loved the last school that I was at. I wish I was there right now…" She sighed again, "Still, I'm no stranger to heartbreak."

"Why, you got psoriasis?" Donna softly asked, concerned.

Kori didn't understand.

Donna giggled, "I'm joking!" She assured.

* * *

"Blanche, do you have the new schedules?" Principal McGee asked from within the faculty office.

The old woman looked up from her filing cabinet, "Yes, Miss McGee. I just had my hands on 'em!"

The principal rolled her eyes and sighed, "Good, they'll be nice and smudged."

Blanche, the school's secretary, pulled out a stack of papers from another cabinet, "Oh, here they are!" She handed them to her boss, "If it'd been a snake, it would've bitten me!" The elderly woman smiled.

McGee studied the papers and frowned, "Blanche, these are the schedules we couldn't find for last semester." She handed them back, "Now, maybe next year you'll find the ones for this semester."

The principal marched out of the office, in pursuit of retrieving the semester's schedules.

A teacher, Mr. Lynch, whined in dismay from over by the coffee machine, "Ah, I've got Garfield Logan again!"

Mrs. Murdock, the school's garage keeper, poured some coffee into her mug, chuckling, "That boy's been here longer than I have."

The school nurse frantically walked into the office, "First day of school, and already my castor oil is missing!" She searched.

Kori Anders slowly walked into the office, she was supposed to check in with the principal so she could receive a homeroom.

Mrs. Murdock sighed, "How many days till Christmas vacation?"

"Eighty-six." Kori answered, sighing with her.

Murdock's eyes widened, "Eighty-six?"

She nodded her head, "I'm counting."

"Oh, Lord, we have a long way to go…" The garage keeper shuffled out of the office.

Principal McGee walked into the office, noticing the girl, "May I help you, dear?"

Kori nodded, "Oh yes, this is my first day of school and I don't know where I'm supposed to be…"

"Ah, Ms. Anders! We've been expecting you." McGee realized. "Welcome to Rydell. You'll have to fill out these papers over here, a few of these forms…" She heard a crash from outside of the office, "But would you please excuse me for a second? I'll be right back." She jogged out to see what was all of the ruckus.

* * *

"Jeez, every teacher I have this year has flunked me at least once!" Gar sighed.

"Hey, and if you don't watch it, you might be spending the bulk of your senior year in McGee's office." Dick warned.

"Yeah, well this year she's gonna wish she's never seen me!" The green skinned teen boasted.

Garth rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?"

Gar folded his arms as he walked to his class, "I'm just not gonna take any of her crap, that's all. Garfield Logan don't take no crap from nobody!"

"Garfield!" The six boys turned around to discover the owner of the voice, only to find out that it was Mrs. McGee, herself.

Gar faced her and gulped, "Oh, hello, ma'am!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom right now?" She questioned.

"Uh, I was just going for a walk… heh."

McGee frowned, "You were just dawdling, weren't you?"

The boy's ears dropped, "Yes, ma'am."

"That is no way to start a new semester, Mr. Logan." She turned to Victor, "And you, Mr. Stone. I would have expected a little more from an army _veteran_."

Victor silently gritted his teeth, she crossed a line. Gar lowly growled, which Mrs. McGee heard.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put the two of you on the right track?" She raised her voice, clearly offended by whatever escaped Garfield's throat.

"Yes. Ma'am." Victor coldly answered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gar nervously replied.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No, ma'am- I mean, yes, ma'am- I mean- Uh, I just-" Gar mumbled.

"Well, which is it? Yes or no?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Then move!" She turned her heel to stomp away.

"Yes, ma'am." Gar replied, waiting for her to walk away before he started growling to himself again. He felt Speedy tap his shoulder.

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Gar…" He chuckled quietly, so McGee couldn't hear.

Wally laughed, "Yeah, you woulda really told her off!"

"'Mr. Logan!'" Garth mocked, "'Yes, ma'am. No, ma'am.'"

"Ah, shut up!" Gar moaned.

* * *

Blanche sounded the xylophone into Principal McGee's loudspeaker microphone, signaling the beginning of school announcements. McGee pulled her chair into her desk as she prepared for yet another year governing the hallways of Rydell High.

She cleared her throat, "Good morning, boys and girls, and welcome to what is sure to be our _greatest_ year at Rydell." She emphasized in the most welcoming tone she could possibly muster.

She continued, "Saturday night will be our first pep rally and bonfire, and I want to see all of you students out there with plenty of support for Coach Calhoun and the Rydell Titans." She informed, "Remember, if you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter."

McGee turned the page of her announcements packet, "And now, for the really good news… Probably one of the most exciting things to ever happen at Rydell High!" She expressed, _real_ excitement filling her every word, " _National Bandstand_ television show has selected Rydell as a representative American high school, and will do a live broadcast from our very own gym! It is our chance to show the entire nation what fine, bright…" She frowned, "… Clean cut… Wholesome… Students we have, here at Rydell."

She signaled for Blanche to conclude the announcements with a tape recording of the Rydell fight song, and sighed as she leaned back into her chair, "God, save us all…"

* * *

Raven watched as her fellow Pink Ladies returned to the lunch table, carrying their trays and singing what has to be a God-awful reprise of Ritchie Valen's La Bamba. They giggled as they sat down next to Raven, taking in her usual, unamused expression.

"Hey, did you guys get a load of Dick this morning?" Jinx wiggled her eyebrows, "Lookin' pretty good this year, huh Rae?"

Raven rolled her eyes and adjusted the collar of her black shirt, "That's ancient history."

Karen smirked, "Well, history sometimes repeats itself…"

Raven bitterly laughed.

"Hey guys!" Donna, who is also a member of the Pink Ladies, walked up to the table.

"Hi, Donna," Karen greeted, moving over so she could sit down.

Kori appeared behind Donna, also carrying a tray of food. Donna pointed to the spot next to Jinx at the table, and whispered, "C'mon, sit down."

Kori sat down, and Donna followed suit, introducing her to the other girls, "So, this is Kori Anders," She named off her other friends, "Kori, this is Raven, Jinx, and Karen."

Karen warmly smiled at the new student, Jinx grinned and waved, Raven just sat and read her English book (she never really smiles anyway). "Kori just moved here from Sydney, Australia." Donna informed.

Raven looked up from her book and smirked, "Well, how are things down under?"

Kori clearly didn't understand the dirty humor, "Oh, fine, thanks."

Donna quickly noticed where this was going, and changed the subject, "Hey Karen, are those new glasses?"

Karen adjusted her bifocals on the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, just got them for school. Ya think they make me look smarter?"

Jinx scrunched up her nose, "Nah, we can still see your face!"

Karen rolled her eyes, and turned to Kori, "So, how do you like school so far?"

Kori smiled and began to explain, "Well, it's different-"

"Hi, kids!" A very blonde hair, blue eyed, tall, and… peppy girl walked up to their table, interrupting Kori in mid-sentance. Everyone groaned.

Raven quietly explained to Kori, "Terra Markov, the bad seed of Rydell- Hi!" She over-exaggeratingly greeted.

Terra flipped her hair, "Oh, I just love the first day of school, don't you?"

"Oh, it's the biggest thrill of my life!" Raven mocked, Terra not catching the sarcasm.

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened!"

Jinx leaned over to Kori, and whispered, "Probably not."

"They just announced the nominees for student council, and guess who's up for vice-president?"

Karen faked her interest, "Who?"

"Me!" Terra exclaimed, "Isn't it the most? Say the least!"

"The very least…" Raven muttered.

Terra sighed, "I just hope I don't make too poor of showing!"

Raven grew tired of the girl, and ended the conversation early, "Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck, don't we girls?" She elbowed Karen.

"Oh!" Karen whispered, "Yeah, good luck, Terra."

Donna pitched in, "Good luck."

"Oh, thank you! And here," Terra passed out fliers for the election to each of the girls, but gasped when she got to a certain orange skinned redhead, "You must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself to your new friend!" She shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Terra Markov! Welcome to Rydell- Oh!" She sat down on a bowl of mac-and-cheese when she tried to join the girls at the table. Terra's nostrils flared as she violently stood up. Regaining her composure, she continued, "Well, I hope you're at cheerleader tryouts! We'll have so much fun and become lifelong friends." She babbled on about being a cheerleader at Rydell, while everybody else lost interest in the conversation.

Raven has always hated Terra Markov. She was everything that Raven wasn't: blonde, tall, popular… and fake. The icing on the cake was that she was going out with Gar Logan all throughout sophomore year, and she _knew_ how Raven felt about Garfield. Terra somehow weaseled her way into the Pink Ladies, and became best friends with everyone in the group. Everyone. Including Raven. They told each other everything, and somehow, she managed to get Garfield to fall in love with her, right in front of Raven. It was infuriating, disgusting, and definitely provoked homicidal thoughts (just joking… kinda)…

Later that summer, Gar found out what she really was: a lie. Everything she did was done so that she could gain popularity in school. The group's deep secrets became the school's hottest gossip, and Terra became queen of Rydell. Yet, through it all, Gar still kept a solid relationship with her during junior year. It wasn't until this recent summer that he found out she's slept with almost every guy on the football team while they were going out, along with a member of the Scorpion greaser gang, and he did not take it well. Furniture was thrown, houses were egged, it wasn't pretty… He was a beast. It was during that time in his life when Raven told Gar about how she felt. He was in his driveway, working on his dead father's old car, and he hasn't talked to anyone in weeks, not even Dick. He was crying on that day. All of his anger was gone, and there wasn't anything left to do but cry. They cried together, talked about how Terra's terrorized them all, and then she finally told him about the feelings she's kept hidden since freshman year. As it turns out, he's reciprocated those feelings since the second grade. That was the day they started going out together. So, maybe Raven could thank Terra in some form… (That was a joke, by the way)

Donna whispered to Raven, "How do you like Kori, huh? Think we could let her in the Pink Ladies?"

Raven broke away from her thoughts and shook her head, "She looks too pure to be pink."

* * *

"You wanna piece of salami?" Wally asked Garth as the guys ate lunch on the football bleachers.

The boy's long, black hair shook with his head in disgust, "Are you kidding me? If I ever ate that, I would smell like you!"

Speedy laughed, "What a stink!"

"Hey, guys. Guys, look," Dick pointed at the football players running on the track.

Victor announced, with an invisible microphone in prosthetic hand, "Ladies and gentlemen… Dingleberries on parade!"

The starting quarterback, Tom Chisum, looked up and tripped over a stray helmet. It stuck onto his cleats.

Wally laughed, "Hey, look!" He pointed, "You really put your foot in it this time, Chisum!"

Gar called out, laughing, "Try hopscotch, you hot-dog!"

They continued to laugh and jeer at the football players as their practice was underway, "Hey, any of you guys see that new chick at registration?" Speedy asked, "She sure beats the foam domes around here…"

Wally elbowed him, "You mean her jugs were bigger than Annette's?"

Gar chuckled as he lit his cigarette, "Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's." He took his cigarette out of his mouth, "Hey, I wanna hear what Dick did at the beach."

"Yeah!" Victor agreed.

"Nah, it was nothing…" Dick assured.

"Sure, nothing, Grayson!" Garth elbowed, "Come on Dick!"

"You got in her drawers, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, come on, tell us about that girl!" Speedy begged.

"Everything about it!" Gar pleaded.

Dick smirked, "Oh, come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details…"

Wally bellowed, "You kiddin' me?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you!" Dick laughed.

Wally put the apple he was wielding down, regaining his sanity, "Good."

"Well," He started, "I meet this redhead at the beach, right? We had a blast, she was crazy for me, you know?"

"Oh, come on, you gotta tell us more than that." Gar urged.

"Did you get very far?" Garth slyly asked.

Dick ignored them and went on, "I saved her life, that's how we met. She swam by me, and got a cramp. Nearly drowned, but I got her." He boasted, "Sun was really hot, so we were at the beach a lot during the vacation…"

"I still haven't heard the part where you went all the way." Victor laughed.

Dick rolled his eyes, "It's coming up." He said sarcastically, but continued on, "We went bowling in the arcade, you know? Then, we went for a walk and… made out under the dock… She was good, you know what I mean?" He couldn't help but proudly smirk.

"Alrighty! Here's the good stuff!" Gar rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to brag." Wally folded his arms.

"Well, don't worry, I wasn't gonna tell you about it," He sighed, "Anyway… It got towards the end of the trip, days turned colder. I told her that we'd still be friends… Then I left."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, wonder what she's doing now, though…" Dick let himself get lost in the thought.

 _Summer dreams, ripped at the seams…_ _But, oh… Those summer nights…_

* * *

"What'd you do this summer, Kori?" Donna asked as the girls began to finish up their lunch.

Kori brightened, "Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there…"

Raven overheard this, "Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?"

Kori blushed, "Well, he was sort of special…"

Raven laughed, "There ain't no such thing."

Kori disregarded Raven's input in the conversation, "It all happened so fast. I met the cutest boy at the beach… He was splashing around in the water, got my swimsuit damp _._ I was going to tell him off for it, but we ended up having a very nice time…"

"Was it like love at first sight?" Donna dreamily asked.

Kori nodded, "It was wonderful… We went for walks, and had lemonade in the afternoon… One night, we even stayed up until 10:00, just watching the stars… He gave me that nickname, _Star_."

Raven groaned, "Sounds like a drag."

"Oh, no… It was absolutely wonderful… He was really sweet, just turned 18. He even held my hand when we went into town... But, it ended right as the weather turned colder. We made our true love vows, and then he was gone…"

"He sounds real nice…" Karen gushed.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you? Sounds like a creep, to me." Raven explained as she got up from the table for their next class.

Kori turned to her, "Well, he wasn't. He was a gentleman."

"Hey, what was his name?" Jinx asked.

Kori smiled, "Richard. Richard Grayson."

Jinx and Karen busted out laughing behind Kori. Raven hit them with her notebook before she could notice, "Well, I think he sounds peachy-keen." Raven lied, "And maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday… Somewhere unexpected." She plastered a smile to her face, "See ya later."

Raven walked away with Jinx and Karen, "Come on, girls."

Kori turned to Donna, "Do you really think so?"

She nervously laughed, "Sure."

"Yeah?"

She scratched the back of her neck, "Uh, Kori, I think we oughtta get to class."

* * *

 **A/N: So… Did ya like it? Hate it? Hate me? Love me? Let me know in the comments (but not the love me part… ew).**


	2. Bonfires and Big Mistakes

**A/N: Alrighty, so I've finished chapter two, and things are going quite swimmingly... NOT! Hope y'all enjoy. I'm just having a dandy day, trying to write this and juggle studying for finals at the same time. By the way, I don't own Grease or Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Do the splits, give a yell, show some spirit for old Rydell!" The cheerleaders chanted as they paraded around the bonfire, "Way to go, red and white! Go Rydell, fight, fight, fight!"

It was later that day when Kori Anders decided to try out for the cheer team, and she made it to the varsity squad as if she had been cheering all of her life.

The cheerleaders sat down on their bench as the fanfare began to play. The football players then took over, wildly racing around the fire. The rowdy applause was deafening. Girls could be mistaken for baby pigs as they were heard squealing. Grown men were blubbering like little school girls. That was one of the main reasons why the T-Birds were parked far away from the fire… Well, that and the fact that McGee was watching over the crowd (and neither Garfield or Victor showed up to clean her erasers).

Even from their distance, the boys could still hear McGee on the microphone, "Quiet, please." The crowd died down as the principal prepared the students for Coach Calhoun's speech, "Quiet, everyone."

Calhoun walked up behind Principal McGee, ready to take the podium. The crowd was quickly silenced. McGee smiled, "And now, boys and girls, the man of the hour… The coach we're all depending on to pull Rydell out of the seven-season slump, our very own Coach Calhoun!"

The crowd busted into applause, yet again. Drums began to beat, and the band began to play. Students raised their pep-signs (which were definitely not school appropriate, but who really cared, anyway?) and the coach made his way to the microphone, "Who's the best?"

"Rydell!" The crowd exclaimed.

The coach pumped his fists in the air, "Give 'em hell, Rydell!"

"Titans, Titans, Titans!" They cried.

Coach adjusted the cap on his head, and leaned into the microphone, "I just wanna tell you students that we have a banner year coming up, a banner year, because my boys are primed… I mean, really primed… Because, I primed them." He gestured to the players, "I mean, they're not primed, they're honed. Honed to a sharp, razor edge. And we're not just going out there to win, we're going out there for glory! When we get out there… We're gonna yank 'em, and tear 'em, and rip 'em…" He sounded animalistic, growling, almost, "We're gonna take 'em, and roll 'em around… And rip 'em up to pieces, and then we're gonna slaughter 'em!"

His demeanor suddenly turned calm, "And, when the slaughterin' is over, we're gonna come back here," He pointed to an old bell by the football field, "And ring that victory bell!"

The crowd. Went. Nuts.

The marching band resumed their playing as the bonfire crackled. The players were crying as if they've just seen the Risen Lord. If nobody known any better, one would have thought of this to be a Nazi rally in 1940's Germany. The amount of support and hope out there in the crowd was almost… sickening.

And, despite the distance of their parked car to the fire, the cheerful cries of predicted victory continued to fill the T-Birds' poor ears.

"Hey Dick, check it out!" Wally called, linking arms with Speedy as they danced to the music of the marching band.

Dick took his attention from watching the rally to Wally and Roy.

"Do a split, give a yell, shake a tit for old Rydell" The two mocked the cheerleaders as they went into their own routine.

Dick stopped them short, "Guys, be cool, huh?"

They quickly aborted their well rehearsed routine. Wally leaned on the hood of Dick's car and lit a cigarette, while Speedy took out a comb to fix his hair.

Suddenly, the sounds of a sputtering, old car could be heard in the distance. It was getting closer, and narrowly missed Speedy while it parked next to Dick, "Hey, watch out, pinhead!" The owner of the rickety vehicle warned.

Dick identified the driver to be Garfield Logan, with Victor in the passenger seat. He smirked as he strutted up to them.

Victor grinned, "Well, what do you think?"

Dick, who couldn't hold it in any longer, laughed along with Speedy and Wally, "What a hunk of junk!"

Victor rolled his eyes as even Garth joined in on the laughter, "Okay, wait until I give it a paint job and soup up the engine, man. She's gonna run like a champ…"

"We're racing her at Thunder Road." Gar added in.

Garth scoffed, "Thunder Road?"

"Yeah, you wanna make somethin' of it?" Gar warned.

"Uh huh," Garth smirked, "I wanna see you make something of this heap!"

Victor glared, "You're cruisin' for a bruisin', pal."

Garth gulped.

* * *

"Kori!" Donna called, "Hey, Kori! Over here!"

Kori noticed Donna, along with the other Pink Ladies, standing around the parking lot after the rally was finished. She jogged over.

"You know something? You were really great out there!" Donna praised.

Kori fidgeted with her skirt, "No, I really messed up, I was nervous, so nervous."

"Oh, no," Donna reassured, "Your split was divoon!"

Raven saw Dick and the other guys hanging out in the parking lot, she tapped Kori on the shoulder, "Hi, Kori."

Kori brightened, "Hi, Raven! Hi, girls!" She greeted Karen and Jinx.

"We've got a surprise for you." Raven grabbed Kori's arm and pulled her toward the parking lot.

"Surprise, what is it?" She asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

"You know, if we fix up this car, it could be makeout city, you know that?" Dick sighed as he studied the wannabe scrap of metal.

Wally snickered, "Right. A chick is gonna have to put out before she even gets in!"

Raven walked up to the boys as Karen and Donna covered Kori's eyes, "Hey, Grayson!" She called.

Dick broke away from the group to see what she wanted.

"I got a surprise for ya." Raven shoved Kori into his direction.

Dick's eyes widened, "Kori!"

"Richard?" She asked excitedly, bearing a thousand-watt smile.

He ran up to her and she grabbed his hands, "Wha- What are you doing here?" He asked, "I thought you went back home!"

"We had a change of plan!" She giggled.

"I can't believe-" Dick began, but suddenly stopped, noticing his friends staring at him as he sprang out of his usual cool persona.

Dick caught himself, and coughed into his hand, "That's cool, baby. I mean, you know how it is, rockin' and rollin' and whatnot…" He casually backed away from her, and returned to his group of friends.

"Richard?" Kori asked, concerned.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

She frowned, "What's the matter with you?"

Dick chuckled and glanced around at his friends, "What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?"

The guys began to laugh, "What happened to that Richard Grayson I met at the beach?" She asked.

"Well, I do not know. I mean, maybe there's two of us, right?" He adjusted his sunglasses on his face, "Why- Why don't you take out a missing-persons ad, or try the yellow pages? I don't know…" Dick laughed.

Kori squinted her eyes, "You're a fake, and a phony, and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" She threw her pom-poms at his feet, and stormed away, Donna followed right at her heals.

The T-Birds all mocked her, "Oooh…"

"I wonder if she carries silver bullets?" Garth joked.

Raven smirked, making eye contact with Dick. And, for a moment, it looked as if he had real panic in his eyes. She made her way back to her car, along with Karen and Jinx, knowing that her job was done.

"So, she laid her eyes on you, Grayson?" Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I bet that's not all she laid on him!"

Dick might have been imagining it, but he felt something hot welling up in his eyes. He wiped it, and began to walk away… To some unknown direction. Partially out of anger toward Raven, and partially out of his own, personal embarrassment.

"Hey, Grayson! We got a car, remember?" Gar called after him.

"Come on, Dick! I got beer money!" Speedy bribed.

"You do not." Garth retorted.

"I got $2.50. Swiped my brother's ID, too!"

Dick wiped away the stray tear that was rolling down his cheek and turned around, following the gang back to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**A/N: Alright, so guys, before we get started, I just wanna thank you all for the support I've been getting. I've never felt more motivated to write right now than in my entire life, so thanks for all the awesome reviews.**

 **Also, I think I'm gonna start replying to these reviews because I want to, so here we go:**

 _ **Vi: Thanks dude, I hope to be updating every couple of days. But you can never be too sure when it's finals season.**_

 _ **Hayley404: Glad you like it! Hope you keep on reading!**_

 _ **Miss Geek: Ahhh! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **gothamlightwing: I'm so glad you like this story! I'm glad you pointed those things out. The reason why they are so out of character is because Control Freak has accidentally brainwashed them, making them believe that they are living someone else's life (but he finds that out later). Also, all of the Titans were shot by the green laser (or, at least most of them were), that's how they got into the universe, and that not all of the characters from Grease have been replaced (like McGee or Coach). Lastly, as for the songs, I would've totally put in the musical numbers. But I've tried a songfic before, and Critics United made me take it down (I also got a lot of hate from anon reviews). Thank you so much for reading, and I hope this helps!**_

 **Okay, so let's just get right into this (I also don't own TT or Grease)...**

* * *

"Hey, look, it's Jinx." Karen pointed at the small TV screen, which was currently portraying a cartoon beaver marching around in a toothpaste advertisement.

" _Brush-a, brush-a, brush-a! Get the new Ipana! With the brand new flavor, it's dandy for your teeth!_ " Jinx sang and danced along to the jingle.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book, while Karen averted her eyes and tried to finish her U.S. History homework.

" _Brush-a, brush-a, brush-a! New Ipana toothpaste! Brush-a, brush-a, brush-a! Knocks out decay germs fast,_ " Jinx punched the air, " _Fast, fast, you sure are right! I-_ "

Raven lobbed a pillow to her stomach, "Turn it off!"

Jinx only threw the pillow back at her, "Hey!" Raven complained.

Donna pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Anyone want one?" She shook the box.

"Hand me a ciggie-butt," Jinx reached.

"Me too!" Karen walked over.

Donna handed them out, "Hey, you want one, Kori?"

She politely refused, "No, thanks. I don't smoke…"

"You don't?" Karen asked, amazed.

Raven handed Kori hers, "Go ahead, try it. It won't kill you." She passed her lighter to Donna, "Give her a hit parade."

Donna lit the cigarette and gave it to an inexperienced Kori, who inhaled deeply. A violent coughing fit ensued, and she dropped the butt. The girls giggled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! You shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it!" Raven lied as Kori choked on the smoke.

Donna quickly picked up the cigarette, "Kori, let me teach you how the French inhale. It's really cool, see?" She inhaled the smoke and slowly blew it out from the corner of her mouth, giving herself a supernatural look.

Karen grimaced, "God, that is the ugliest lookin' thing I ever saw!"

Donna shook her head, "Nah, the guys really go for it… They've even started to call me 'Frenchie'!"

"Sure, that's why they call you that…" Raven smirked.

Donna turned around to hit her, but Raven narrowly ducked out of the way, grabbing a long, paper bag on the way back up.

"Okay, how about a little Sneaky Pete to get the party going?" She asked, pulling a bottle of wine from the bag.

Karen grabbed the bottle, "Italian Swiss Colony? Wow, it's imported!"

"Hey, I brought some Twinkies. Anybody want one?" Jinx asked.

Raven furrowed her brows, "Twinkies and wine? Oh, that's real class, Jinx."

Jinx took the bottle from Karen, and inspected it, "Says right here that it's a dessert wine." She read the label and pointed at the lettering.

"Kori, want any?" Jinx took a swig from the bottle.

"Oh, no thanks…"

"I bet you've never had a real drink, either…" Raven guessed in fake astonishment

Kori assured her, "Oh, yes I have. I had some champagne at my cousin's wedding last spring."

"Well, ring-a-ding-ding." Raven muttered.

Jinx moved closer and put the wine bottle up to Kori's face, "What's wrong? We don't got cooties." She said as she waved the wine around.

Giving in to peer pressure, Kori grabbed the bottle, and took a large gulp. It had an odd taste, so she didn't swallow it at first, just let it stay in her cheeks for a few seconds until finally deciding to swallow the contents in her mouth. It burned her throat.

"Hey, you want me to pierce your ears?" Donna asked as Kori began to hick-up.

Her doe-like eyes were suddenly full of fear. " _Dun-dun-duhhh_ …" Raven, Karen, and Jinx harmonized.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" She turned to Kori, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna be a beautician, you know."

"What's the matter, you afraid?" Raven asked the redhead as if she were talking to a young child.

"No, I'm not."

Karen handed Donna a small, silver object from her purse, "Here, you can use my virgin pin."

"Alright," She held the pin up to Kori's ear, "Hold still, now…"

Kori panicked, "I really don't think that's a good idea- Ow!"

Donna took her hand, "Kori, why don't we go into the bathroom?" She led her to the hallway, "My mother would kill me if I got blood all over the carpet." She whispered to herself.

"What?"

Bad choice of words, "It only bleeds for a second!"

"Donna, I don't feel very well…"

Jinx interrupted, "Don't worry about it, Kori. You'll be fine."

"And, if she screws it up, she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show." Raven explained.

Donna closed the bathroom door behind her and her tan companion, "Kori, Kori, beauty is pain…"

"Ouch!" They heard from outside of the hallway bathroom.

Donna quickly opened the door, "Could you please get me some ice to numb her ear lobes?"

"Why don't you just let the cold water run, and stick her ear under the faucet?" Karen asked.

"Good idea" She closed the door.

Karen gave a dramatic shiver, "Frankly, I'm getting quite cold…" She said, putting on a green army jacket.

Jinx and Raven flocked over, "Hey, what's that?" Jinx shouted.

"Oh… Just an early birthday present from a... Marine."

"A marine? Who?" Raven asked as she studied the stitching on the jacket.

"Victor Stone." Karen gushed.

Jinx was amazed, "Victor Stone? I didn't know that you two were an item-" She was cut off as Donna opened the door, yet again.

"Hey, you guys, Kori's sick. I just did one ear, she saw the blood and…" She made her best imitation of vomiting.

Jinx laughed, "Ha! That's why you ain't even gonna _look_ at my ears!"

"Hey, you'll be sorry. You know, I've been accepted to La Cafury Beauty School." She bragged as she crept out of the bathroom.

Raven frowned, "You mean you're dropping out of Rydell?"

Donna cocked her head, "I don't think of it as dropping out, I look at it as a very strategic career move." She picked up a toothbrush and headed towards the barroom.

Donna knocked on the door, "Uh… Kori?" She opened, "Here's your toothbrush." Donna handed it to her friend and closed the door.

"Oh, thank you, Donna. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"You know," Raven grumbled, "That Goody Two-Shoes makes me want to barf."

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad." Donna argued.

" _Oh, look at me, I'm Little Miss Australia!_ " Raven mimicked, " _I'm just a little angel… I don't drink, or swear, or smoke, or rat my hair… In fact, I've taken a lifetime vow of purity!_ " She batted her eyelids, " _Now, now, Dicky… hands to ourselves."_

Donna rolled her eyes at Raven, "You're just jealous because your parents think of you as a demon who just crawled out from the underworld."

" _Elvis, Elvis, let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!_ " She ignored her.

Kori walked out of the bathroom as Raven continued, " _No wine for me, Mr. President. I've gotta keep an image-_ "

Kori madly blushed, "Are- Are you guys making fun of me?"

Raven's eyes bugged as she quickly recomposed herself, "No way… We were just, uh, reenacting the movie that just came out… It's an American thing, you probably wouldn't get it."

The green eyed girl sighed in relief and continued to brush her teeth.

"Some people are so touchy." Raven mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, I changed my mind, let's get out of here." Dick said as the T-Birds pulled up beside Donna's house.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean'?"

The second floor window of the house opened up, the girls crowded around. Donna freaked out at the sight of the boys, "They can't come in here, my folks'll flip!"

Speedy grinned, "Hey, Wally, why don't you call her?" He motioned to Kori.

Wally stood up from the back seat of Victor's car, and put a hand over his heart, "Oh, Kori! Wherefore art thou, Kori!"

Dick punched him in the knee, "Shut up, and sit down!" He turned to Gar, who was supposed to be driving, "Come on, let's go."

Gar shrugged and put the car into gear, but suddenly spotted Raven climbing down from the window.

Garth noticed, "Hey look, there's Rave!"

"Hey, Raven, you're doin' that without a net!" Speedy remarked.

She hopped down, and made her way towards the driver, "Swell you all are, rushing to help a lady." She muttered as she brushed the twigs from her shirt.

"Lady?" Wally looked around, "I don't see a lady…"

"Shut up." Gar elbowed him in the arm, "I said shut up!"

Raven smirked, "What's up, Garfield?"

He chuckled, "One guess."

She looked him up and down, "You look like you've got a lot to offer a girl…"

"Yeah, you know it."

She turned to Dick Grayson, "What do you say, Dick?"

"You're lookin' good, Rae." Dick said flatly.

"Eat your heart out."

"Well, I would, but sloppy seconds ain't my style…" He sarcastically retorted.

She glared at him as he causally jumped out from his seat, "Where you going, to flog your log?"

He turned around as he strutted away, "Well, it's better than hangin' around with you assholes."

"Yo Dick! Wait up!" Wally and Garth caught up to him, Speedy by their side.

The world seemed to quiet down as Gar got out of the car and opened up the back seat's door, "Your chariot, my lady…" He bowed as she took her seat, along with the half empty beer bottle leaning on the other side.

* * *

"I don't know what I ever saw in Richard Grayson." Kori sighed as she sat down on Donna's bed.

"Don't sweat it, honey. Have one of mine." Karen took out about 16 photos of her past boyfriends.

She laughed, "There's so many of them."

"I know," Karen smiled to herself.

"How did you meet all of them?"

"Let's just say that I'm a terrific pen-pal, hopelessly devoted to each and every one…" She explained as she took out a piece of paper from her stationary.

"Can I have some of that?" Kori asked as Karen wrote on the strawberry-scented paper.

"Sure! Here…" She handed a pink sheet over, spraying it with some perfume.

"Thank you so much." She smiled, "Donna, I'm going for a little walk."

"That's fine, just don't let my parents catch you!" Donna called after her as she continued to braid Jinx's hair.

Kori walked out of the front door and onto the sidewalk, letting memories of her unforgotten summer flood her brain. It was so hard to believe that he wasn't the boy she's known for a whole month, that it was all just a get-up. Kori was so sure at the time that she had found "the one", but she let her heart fool her into having her dreams shatter before her very own eyes.

Kori wanted to be able to forget about him, to just erase him from her memory, but it was so difficult. Every time she thought of something different, _he_ would come back to her mind. Her head was telling her to forget him and his lies, but her heart just wouldn't let go. She wanted to hold onto him until he finally saw the error of his ways… But that was just a silly kind of thought that she kept deep in her heart. Kori knew that this, her life, was reality. But, she didn't want to believe it yet.

She was hopelessly devoted to him... It was as simple as that.

There was nothing else for her to do… He pushed her love aside, like a child, and there was nowhere for her to go and hide her feelings away. This was her life now. She is going to have to deal with this in her past, and on her mind. Sure, it was painful. But, after a while, she might just be able to get used to it.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHH! I'm sorry for the depressing ending to this chapter. Don't worry, things will get better. And don't forget, this is NOT** ** _their_** **lives. They are still brainwashed by Control Freak.**

 **Please remember to review! Your thoughts, comments, and questions are very much appreciated!**


	4. Backseat Bingo

**Heyyyy! Wassup, guys. I'm back from a grueling weekend of studying and yard-work, and I finally was able to finish another chapter. Now, I just wanna get this out there, I feel a little dirty about this. I mean, I'm a good, little, Christian girl, I shouldn't be writing stuff like what you're about to read. But, after watching a little bit of the movie and brainstorming, I've come to the conclusion that it has to be done. But, before we get into all of that, I've gots some mail that I would like to reply to:**

 _ **Azarath Cat: Thanks! I'm pretty sure you'll like the end section of this chapter, then.**_

 _ **WickedWitch8899: Thank you so much. I've thought about the CyJinx thing, but I think I'm gonna keep the story close to the original show. A love triangle does sound interesting, but I would probably just fuck that up and ruin the story. Keeping it simple is probably the best bet for me, especially as a beginner.**_

 _ **Miss geek: Updated. BAM!**_

 _ **Anonymouse: Thanks, dude! Hope you enjoy. I'm definitely not gonna give up on this story.**_

 **Okay, guys. Have fun reading this while I go to confession to cleanse my soul.**

* * *

Gar Logan placed a trail of sloppy kisses down Raven's neck as they wrestled in the back seat of his "new" car. She gripped onto his green locks while returning the kisses with twice as much of the enthusiasm. His hands began to crawl lower and lower down her body, until they came at a stop on her thigh. Raven raked her nails down his shirtless back. He gasped, squeezing her thigh in reply, "Rae-Raven..."

She pushed her body up to his, "Call me... By my real name... Would you..." She burrowed her face into his neck.

The green boy was at a loss of words, "Uh..."

"Rachel... It's Rachel..." She reminded him as he moved his hands up her legs.

"Ra-chel, " He stammered as she began to unbutton his blue jeans, "Oh, Rachel..."

Gar's hands finally reached her bottom, he groped her. She, in response, gave an unusual, almost primitive growl. He absolutely loved it. And she definitely could tell. Trying to regain dominance, Gar flipped themselves over, so he could now be on top of her as she lay against his back seat, she gasped, "You got anything?"

He chuckled in response, "You kiddin'?"

Gar rolled off of her and sat up. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small, blue plastic wrapper, "My 25 cent insurance policy..." He waved it around.

Raven smirked, "Big spender." She kissed the side of his neck as he unwrapped the plastic covering the latex protection.

The crackling sound of plastic could be heard, followed by dead silence.

She pulled away, confused, "What happened?"

Gar's eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the unused condom in his hands, "It- It broke..." He announced in astonishment.

Raven sat up, "It broke? How could it break?"

He sighed and threw the contents out of the car window, "I bought it in the seventh grade."

Raven rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Gar tried to catch his breath, breathing in and out through his swollen lips. Both were left with a loss of words. Raven ran her fingers through her hair, trying to brush off all of the lust she built up over the last 20 minutes. Gar internally face-palmed himself for not keeping more than one condom in his pocket at a time. He glanced over to Raven, who looked like she was thinking hard about something... Again.

"Oh, what the hell," She cried as she pounced back onto him, pushing his body deeper into the back seat as she tried to pull down his pants.

Caught by surprise, Gar yelped at the touch of her cold fingers. But he quickly began to kiss her lips as they entered yet another battle for dominance. His hands took back their rightful place on her butt as he rocked his hips against her own. She knew that continuing their endeavor wouldn't be the brightest idea she's had, but it all felt so _right_.

Wet tongues and sweaty limbs were entangled as they wrestled in the darkness of the late August night. And, just as Gar was halfway down her shirt, undoing her buttons, they were jolted down to the car floor. Both heard a loud _beep_ from behind. Enraged, and slightly disoriented, Garfield popped his head out of the back window, "Hey! What the hell, man? What do you think you're doin', huh?"

The driver sneered, "You parked in a 'No-Parking Zone', creep!"

Gar could recognize that face anywhere, he was a Scorpion, one of the T-Birds' rival gangs. He fumed, "The whole place is a 'No-Parking Zone', crater-face!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The Scorpion grinned as he rammed his car into Gar's a second time.

Gar's usually green face was now at the shade of beet-red, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Yeah, well, I'll give you 75 cents for the whole car, including your chick!" He laughed maniacally as he backed up, and drove away in his cherry red Chevy Corvette.

One would have thought that their night was finished after that encounter, but Gar's rage only turned Raven on even more.

* * *

Dick was at Speedy's house, playing poker with the rest of the T-Birds (save for Gar), "So how do you plan on fixing up that piece of crap car?"

Victor took a sip of his beer and leaned back, "We just gotta give her a new paint job, bump out a few dents... She'll be as good as new."

"As good as newly found shit under your shoe!" Wally laughed, high-fiving Speedy.

"You know, the problem isn't the paint or dents, the problem's in that rubber band engine." Garth quipped.

Victor made a face, "The only _problem_ is your mouth!"

Dick dealed the cards out once more, "I just wish the ugly thing were here so we could work on it."

"I don't think you'd want to see that car right now, pal..." Wally dramatically gagged.

Victor was concerned, "What are you implying?"

"I'm pretty sure Gar and Rae are getting it on in the back seat of your shit-wagon."

His face went red, "N-No! No, they said they were goin' to the drive-in-"

"More like _he_ was going _to_ drive in..." Speedy whispered to Wally.

Garth laughed, "Did you really buy into that bullcrap? It was so obvious, his hand was even on her-"

"Enough!" Victor shouted over them, "I don't want to imagine anything that may, or may not, be happening in the back of the new car!"

Their card game was now long forgotten, and the five teens sat quietly, drinking their cheap beer. Just drinking and sitting, sitting and drinking. Nobody said a word. That is, until Wally couldn't help but blurt, "You know, we could really make that car a pro..." He began sincerely, "Anyone got some scotch tape?"

Everyone, except Victor and Dick, immediately started to crack up, "Nah, a stapler could do the trick!" Speedy laughed.

Their laughter was getting louder and even more obnoxious. "Hey! Hey, shut up!" Dick ordered, and turned, clearly annoyed, to Wally, "What do _you_ drive?"

Wally crossed his arms, "I drive..." He lied quietly.

"Yeah, and how bout you?" Dick asked Speedy.

"Who, me?" He asked back, terrified.

"Yeah, you!"

"Well, what about Garth?"

They all turned to Garth, he blushed, "Well, hey, I uh..."

Dick pushed his sunglasses back, "That's what I thought." He picked up a newspaper and a pen, "C'mon, guys, this car could be a major piece of machinery..." He explained, drawing a blueprint of the car on the front page, "Look at this," He drew, "This car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic... It could be a greased lightning, you know?"

Victor observed the blueprint, "What're we gonna do, then?"

Dick put the pen to the paper, "We just need some overhead lifters, four barrel quads, a fuel injection cutoff, paint, and some chrome plated rods..." He brainstormed, "Four speed on the floor, we'll be sure to win the race!"

"And get lots a tit!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay..." Dick caved, chuckling, "What I'm trying to say is that we could really do something with this car. We've been in the garage for practically all our lives anyway..."

Victor swiped the newspaper from the table, and smiled to himself, "So, we start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" Wally raised his glass bottle.

"Here, here!" Garth cheered.

* * *

Beastboy woke up with a throbbing headache, along with an aching body. He was freezing, yet sweating at the same time. The changeling blinked his eyes for a few seconds after finally regaining full consciousness from what seemed like an extremely deep sleep. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating aroma that surrounded him. He frowned, something was odd, definitely wrong. The nude teen felt something warm move against his back, he turned over, only to find a very naked Raven sleeping (more like spooning) by his side.

And, if you absolutely could not have guessed what happened after that, Beastboy screamed... Loudly. He instantly bolted upright, hitting his head on the roof of the car. A disturbing realization came over him as Raven stirred awake, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Robin? It's 7:00 on a Sunday, I'm not training!" She mumbled against his grassy colored skin.

The warmth of her breath sent chills down his spine... In a good way, not to be creepy. It definitely calmed him down a bit, he tried again, "Um... Ra- Raven? It's Beastboy... You might wanna wake up and see this. Or not. I mean, I'm not here to judge. You know, I probably shouldn't be here at all, actually-"

"Oh, Azarath, will you just _shut up_ already!" She groaned, rolling around, "I have a splitting headache, and-" She opened her eyes, noticing the shirtless, green teen looking over her, "What the hell?" She looked again, taking in his toned abs and bare chest, and immediately covering her eyes as they tried to look farther, "Get a shirt on!"

"Hey, I could say the same to you!" He argued.

She shot up and looked down at her body, "Shit!" She put her hands over her breasts.

Beastboy covered his manhood as Raven looked around the vehicle, "What the heck happened?" He timidly asked, tightly squeezing his eyes shut to ignore her goddess-like body sitting before him.

She turned to him, noticing his eyelids, "Oh, be a man, would you?" Raven sighed, "It's not the first time you've seen me naked, anyway."

The boy blushed, opening his eyes, "Yeah, but it's different when you don't remember getting naked in the first place."

They have, of course, lost their virginity to each other about five months ago, two years after they started dating. It wasn't planned, but it was special, nonetheless.

Raven blushed as well, tossing him a white t-shirt that appeared to be fitted for a male, "Here, just... Put this on, okay?" She grabbed the red bra from the car floor, and began to dress herself.

"What do you think happened?" Beastboy asked as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans that were hanging outside of the car window.

"Well, from the looks of it, we probably fucked each other like little energizer bunnies, hopped up on wine coolers, in the back of this car." She bluntly replied to her boyfriend, "But the funny thing is, I don't remember anything since we fought Control Freak."

Beastboy scratched his head, "Yeah, I just remember you breaking that cage-thingy, and then a big-ass green light, and then I was out."

Raven thought for a moment, then groaned, putting her face in the palm of her hand, "I can't remember... Dammit!" She cried, "My head hurts..."

The boy grinned and rubbed her back, gently, "Shhh... Hey, calm down... We'll figure this out, okay? We always do." He reassured her.

She turned over and leaned her face into his chest, mumbling some unknown curse words as he tried to calm her.

He looked down at her, and laughed, "I just wish I could know one thing..."

He heard a muffled, "What?"

"I wish I could remember how loud you were when I banged your brains out." He joked.

Raven threw him out of the back window.

Wrong joke at the wrong time.

* * *

 **Well? What did ya think? Did I get too carried away? Do you think I'm a horrible person? Comment, mis amigos!** **¡** **Yo quiero saber! (I actually don't speak spanish that well)**


	5. For Mother Russia

**Ayyyy, what's up guys! I've been so swamped with homework and studying, that I haven't been able to write a lot. BUT, I did manage to scrape up enough time to get this chapter out! I know that I've been responding to each review, individually, but I have to get this out as quick as possible. So I'm gonna just respond to all of you guys: I am so honored that y'all have been supporting my story. Your reviews give me my motivation to write, and really bring my spirits up when I am angry or depressed (my school sucks, it's not the students, but the teachers) after school. You don't know how much this means to my little, fourteen year old heart. I hope you all keep reading this story, because I've been working my frickin ass off for this. Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

Control freak was worried, to say the least. He didn't know what to do. They were only kids, for Pete's sake. Just teenagers, that's all they were, and he blew all of them out of existence… Or so he believed...

He paced around the warehouse floor as he rubbed the gigantic bruise on his forehead. He had everything he ever wanted now, and nobody to stop him. But somehow, just for some odd reason, it didn't feel _right_ , and Control Freak wasn't really the type of guy who follows his morals. He groaned to himself, "Ugh… What did I do?"

He fiddled with the small TV remote in his hands that somehow survived all of the debris from the explosion. Studying it, he carefully examined each button. Sure, it had the usual commands… Your volumes, channels, etcetera… But then you had your more complicated settings, like the death-ray, for example. Control Freak sighed, feeling helpless and alone in the situation... Just like his childhood. So, he turned to what he usually relies on when things get difficult... Television.

He shuffled over from the loading area to the storage room of the abandoned warehouse, taking a seat on some of the leftover cardboard boxes, and using his specialized remote to turn the TV on. Casually, he flipped through the many channels.

 _"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!"_

Seen it. Click.

 _"In West Philidalphia, born and raised, on the playground was where I spent most of my-"_

Not right now. Click.

 _"_ _Yo soy Groot!"_

The spanish channel? Click.

 _Western?_ No. _News?_ Nah. _Nature Documentaries?_ God, please, no. He flipped the channels again, landing on _Musicals._ "Eh, why not?" Control Freak shrugged, kicking his feet up on another cardboard box.

 _"We'll now return back to our Saturday Night Movie… Grease!"_ The TV announced.

"Oh, haven't seen this one in a while…"

 _"You might wanna wake up and see this. Or not. I mean, I'm not here to judge. You know, I probably shouldn't be here at all, actually-"_

Control Freak rubbed his eyes, staring at the screen.

 _"Oh, Azarath, would you just shut up already!"_

He could see Raven and Beastboy on the screen, "Am I high?"

Control Freak was beyond amazed at his discovery. It was Raven. And Beastboy. On his TV. Alive! He breathed a sigh of relief before springing from his makeshift couch, clutching the remote, "Yes! They're alive! Oh, Sweet Mother, they're alive!" He pumped his fists into the air.

The TV made a noise again, he turned toward it, grabbing the screen, "Don't worry, guys. I'm gonna get you out of here! Just-"

The garage door of the warehouse flew open, and policemen flooded through, "You're under arrest! Put your hands where I can see them!"

* * *

"What the hell is a cell-phone?" The policeman asked a very confused Beastboy.

"What are you talking about? Little flat thing, vibrates, calls, texts… C'mon, man! Work with me, here!"

The man frowned, "Listen here, Garfield Logan. I don't like to play around, and you know that very well… I have a real job, and _you_ do too. Your job is to be a student." He pulled his cap on, "Now, hurry along. Wouldn't want to make a habit of being late to class, now would we?"

Beastboy was confused, " _Garfield Logan_?" He's never given out his real name to anyone other than his team and close friends. But, he did not want to cause any trouble, so the green boy made his way back to Raven, who was trying to find out where in the world they were at the moment.

"Hurry up." Raven called, map in hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Beastboy asked.

She rolled her eyes, "For a policeman, he really isn't that vigilant. I nabbed it from his squad-car." Raven continued, "On the other hand, I noticed something quite peculiar about the model…"

Beastboy turned around, noticing the odd shape of the vehicle. It definitely was not a modern design. Actually, it looked kinda vintage. He peered farther down the street, finding the other cars looking oddly similar, "What the hell?"

She nodded, "Exactly. I have no idea what's going on, and I'm really struggling here." She rubbed her aching forehead.

Beastboy softly chuckled "Yeah, no kidding." He glanced down at his petite girlfriend, "Where are we?"

She sighed, "More like _when_. I bet this has something to do with Control Freak and that remote of his. I just don't know what happened…" Raven clutched her still pounding head and grumbled, "Ugh, what are we going to do?"

Beastboy studied his surroundings, "Well, probably not much at the moment… I mean, you still have your green light hangover." He took her hand, "Maybe the best thing to do is to just find the team. We work best when we're all together, anyway."

"Ugh, you're so optimistic, it's sickening…" She mumbled as they walked down the street together.

"Love you too, babe!"

* * *

"Rise and shine. Time to get up for school, young man. I've let you sleep in for long enough." Alfred yanked Robin's curtains open, "Your father will not be pleased if he learns that his son was late to his second day."

Robin's head ached as he stirred in his bed, " _Alfred_?"

The grey haired, mustached man pulled on the covers of the bed, "Well, who did you expect? Dwight D. Eisenhower?" He strolled over to the bedroom door, "Now, get ready for school. Breakfast is on the table, and the bus arrives in 20 minutes."

Robin looked around the bedroom, taking in the unfamiliar posters on the wall, pictures, and even the _paint_ color. This... This was definitely not his room.

And why is Alfred here? Isn't he supposed to be with Bruce? He hasn't woken him up for school since he was in fifth grade, after that it was just home school, and that wasn't even for a long time, either. Robin lived with the Titans, nowadays.

He slid out of bed and squinted out the window. Despite the sun burning his retinas, the view wasn't half bad. He could see a large, green yard, in a fairly nice suburb, too. Still, this was not home. Something was wrong, here.

Robin looked down at his body, noticing that he was only in his boxers, he scoped the room out for any pair of pants. He found some worn blue jeans folded by the dresser. Not his first choice in clothing, but it'll do. As he dressed himself, Robin tried to rake his brain to figure out where he was. But due to his morning drowsiness, and his ever splitting headache, his memory was cloudy.

All he could remember was a big fight, and a green beam. Robin pondered a little more, watching Control Freak creep back into his memory. He snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

Control Freak must have sent them here. Now the only questions were _where_ he is, and where his teammates are. It was all so confusing, he thought as he ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair. Robin needed more intel, more details of his surroundings. Alfred _did_ say something about going to school, and that was probably his best option at this point: find out where he is, while looking for his friends in the process. After that, they can all figure out a way to get back home.

"Richard Grayson! Get your skinny, little butt down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Alfred called from below.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

The two guards pushed Control Freak into the interrogation room, and locked the door. It was dark, save for the small light bulb dangling from the ceiling. He politely sat down in the metal chair, looking around the chamber. Control Freak could hear himself breathing, or maybe that was just the paranoia. He never really handled interrogations very well, even when he was actually telling the truth.

He dabbed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead with his orange sleeve. Yeah, that's what also added to the anxiety of it all, the orange jumpsuits. Sure, jumpsuits were fashionable back in the good-ole 1980's, but now, with all of the stress and heat building up inside the small, cement room, he really couldn't enjoy the nostalgia.

Control Freak was so lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the cell door begin to open. A tall, muscular man made his way to the table. He was dressed in a blue police uniform, and bore a dark brown beard. The fat ginger could feel the man's silvery grey eyes tear a hole through his head.

He sat down in the seat across from Control Freak with a loud thump. Sure, he was heavy, but that was all muscle mass. He flashed a yellow-toothed grin as the overweight man trembled in his seat. Then, he took the microphone that was hidden under his shirt, and crushed it with ease, "So, you have finally done it, yes?"

The man spoke with a heavy Russian accent, much to Control Freak's confusion.

"Wh-What?"

The burly man laughed, "Oh, my apologies. We have not had the proper greeting." He stuck his plate-sized hand out, "My name is Dr. Vladislav Zima, and you must be the infamous Control Freak!"

Control Freak nervously shook Dr. Zima's hand, "Nice- Nice to meet you."

"Do not be afraid, comrade. I am not here to hurt you."

Despite Zima's reassurance, Control Freak sat as still as a stone.

"As a matter of fact, I am here to thank you."

Control Freak's eyes went wide, "Th-Thank me?"

He chuckled, "Yes! You have been the missing link to my plan. I've been watching you for months, years, waiting for this day to come!"

Control Freak lost his breath, "So, you've been watching me… all day, every day?"

"That's correct!" He smirked, "Nice hentai collection, by the way…"

Control Freak went red.

Dr. Zima laughed, "I am just pulling the chain, comrade!"

"Oh… Heh."

"But I am serious, I've known about your plan for the Titans for weeks. All I needed was for you to complete it. And now that you have, my country can now begin it's advancement into the United States!"

Control Freak smiled, "Wait, we're going to co-rule the U.S. and Russia?"

At this, Dr. Zima laughed, causing Control Freak to sink lower and lower into his seat, "Oh no, no we will not 'co-rule'! You are a funny man, indeed!"

"What's so funny?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, do you actually believe that _you_ have the capability of even running Jump-City?" He laughed, "You barely have the ability to run a quarter mile! Look at yourself!"

Control Freak sat in silence as Zima continued, "Listen, comrade, you have done to me a favor. For this, I am eternally grateful. Therefore, as a reward for your success, I will not send you to the gulag." He grinned through his bushy beard, "But, I cannot risk you getting away and trying to throw me off course. Which is why you will be staying here, at Jump City Correctional Facility." He grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt, "Viktor, Boris, you may take him away."

Two equally large men barged through the iron door, also dressed in fake uniforms. As they began to drag him away, Control Freak made one last plea, "Hey! Can I at least get a cell with a TV?"

The two men ignored him and carried the overweight man out, but Dr. Zima called after them, laughing, "Get him a room with the best television available!"

* * *

 **Yep, I've introduced an OC of mine. lolololol. Review and stuff, my little chilluns...**


	6. Now That I've Found You

**EFVHBSKDFCEDFMXAS** **FINALS ARE KILLING ME RIGHT NOWWWW! I literally have been studying all week, and the horrible days are just around the corner (next Tuesday through Thursday). Yep, so stress stress stress. Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter! ENJOY, MY CHICOS!**

* * *

Beastboy and Raven tried to find their way to the local school so they could reunite with the rest of their teammates. It might seem like a long shot, given how many teenagers are likely to attend the institution, but it was really their only option left. They've been searching everywhere, all day, without any sign of their friends. Beastboy was growing impatient, almost as though he had been possessed by a three year old on a road trip. Whereas Raven, who is also tired and impatient, had to play the role of the 'bad-cop/parent' in the situation.

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy groaned as he shuffled up the street.

"No. And if you ask me that same question one more time, you will be a dead man."

He sighed and went back to twiddling his thumbs, walking at the pace of a turtle.

Raven saw something glitter as they climbed up the hill. Getting closer and closer to the top, the sparkling speck revealed itself to be a flag pole. An American flag pole. An American flag pole to accompany an American school, "Beastboy, look!"

The teen lifted his green head, also noticing the sight in front of them, "Is that-"

"A high school at the bottom of this hill?" She finished for him, "You bet your little, green ass it is."

His morose frown slowly turned itself into a fanged grin. The grassy haired boy grabbed his teammate by the waist and picked her up into the air, "You did it!"

Her eyes brightened, "I know!" She then noticed herself get too carried away, and blushed, "Please put me down."

Beastboy set the petite demoness gently back onto the ground, "What do we do now?"

Raven sighed, tired and out of ideas at the moment, "I guess we just walk in, act like we're late for classes or something."

He furrowed his brows, "That's it?"

"Yep, and it'll probably be a piece of cake for you," She smirked, "All you have to do is be yourself..."

At first, Beastboy did not comprehend what she meant by that. But slowly, the joke had finally come to him, "Why, you little..."

He playfully chased his grey skinned girlfriend down the hill, easing away the stress of their current situation, and bringing back a little bit of joy into their ever-hectic lives.

* * *

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted through the sea of students engulfing him in the hallway, "Cyborg!"

The half prosthetic man recognized the voice of his team leader, "Robin?" He called back, looking around the crowded hall. He noticed a black haired boy with worker's boots and sunglasses, shielding his eyes from the public. Yep, that's definitely Robin.

Cyborg grabbed his friend by the collar and pulled him out of the crowded locker hallway. Robin looked up, "Thank God, you're okay."

"I could say the same about you, but..." The taller teen pointed out the teen's morning hair, unshaven face, and rancid smell, "You definitely need some cleaning up."

Robin rolled his eyes from under the shaded lens of the glasses, "I'm completely aware of my appearance, okay?"

Cyborg laughed, "Good. I didn't want to be the one to break you the news, anyway."

Suddenly, a loud ringing sounded throughout the school, marking the start of first period.

Robin glanced around, not so sure of what to do next, "Should we just... Go to a class and see what happens?"

The brown skinned teen rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess that's all we can do. We've gotta find the rest of the team, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe if we find Raven we'll be able to know what's going on... I've got a feeling it has something to do with Control Freak, though."

"Yeah, I can't remember much right now. Just a big, green light-"

"Well, well. Dawdling again, I suppose?" A woman smirked, making her way over to them.

Robin and Cyborg stood, wordless, across from the unknown woman.

"You know, it's very rude to ignore your superiors, Richard and Victor." She crossed her arms.

Cyborg nervously peered at Robin, then back at the stranger, "Uh, we apologize, ma'am..."

"I don't need you speaking for the delinquent, Mr. Stone. I believe Richard is fully capable of speaking for himself."

Robin felt a nudge on his shoulder, "Um, yeah. Yeah, I apologize too, ma'am."

She huffed, "Hm. Well, that's more like it. Though, I do feel like this situation is missing something... Ah, yes!" She pulled two slips of paper out of her pocket, "Detentions! One for you," She scribbled on the paper, "And one for you."

Confused, and slightly offended, Robin questioned, "What's this for? Don't we get any warnings?"

"You've been getting warnings for just about three, whole years, Mr. Grayson. Now, these detentions are for being late to class, and the longer it takes to get there, the longer your stay in my office will be."

Robin felt a surge of anger shoot throughout his body, "Sorry, ma'am. We'll be going, now." He said through gritted teeth.

The woman, probably not older than 60 years, marched away proudly as the two teens walked over to a random classroom, Cyborg waited until she was out of earshot before whispering, "What the hell was that about? She knows our names?"

"I don't know. But we need to find the team, and we need to find them now."

Robin opened the classroom door, slowly and casually making his way into the room, with Cyborg right behind him. To his relief, they could spot Jinx and Bumble Bee sitting in the back of the class. "Ah, gentlemen, cared to show up to class today?" The teacher sarcastically remarked.

Robin and Cyborg nodded, too nervous to say anything and have even more people notice them in this odd, alternate universe. "Well?" The teacher asked impatiently, "Are you waiting for a special invitation? Take your seats!"

The two teammates went their separate ways while finding a place to sit. Robin made sure to grab a desk by Jinx and Bumble Bee, who seemed to have found each other earlier in the day. _This was good_ , Robin thought, _maybe the others found each other too, that's less time for us to spend searching for teammates._

Cyborg, however, was farther away from Robin's seat than he had anticipated. He was now seated at the front of the classroom, unable to hear what his team was planning on for their next move.

The teacher loudly clapped his hands together, and continued, "So, as I was saying, before we were _rudely_ interrupted, the Battle of Verdun..."

* * *

Beastboy and Raven snuck around the premises of the school, trying to look for any sign of students and, hopefully, their team. The faint sound of teenaged chatter was slowly growing louder as the two made their way closer to the athletic area. That was were they finally saw it... People. Actual students, and they were eating lunch, which created a perfect opportunity to blend in and search for their friends.

"Alright! Lunch! What do we have here?" Beastboy asked himself as he strode over to the cafeteria line.

Raven grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Oh, no you don't. We are definitely _not_ separating."

The changeling's stomach grumbled in response, "Ugh... Fine..."

"Look around, can you spot any of them?" Raven tried to scope her team out over the crowd of lunch-eaters.

Beastboy, using his height to his advantage, did the same, "Uh... Okay, I see a guy with a jacket, guy with a jacket, girl with big hair, guy with a jacket- Oh look, what do you know!"

"What is it?" Raven asked, hoping he's found any of their friends.

"A guy in a jacket."

Raven rolled her eyes, about to respond in a snarky manner. But she was barely able to get any words out before Beastboy exclaimed, "Found em'!"

"Who?" She shook his arm back and forth.

"Donna, Terra, Robin, Cy, Jinx, Bee... They're all there!" He scratched his head, "Looks like Rob got to them before we could." Beastboy took her hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

True to his word, Vadislav Zima made sure that Control Freak was given a cell with a TV. It was a cushy room, not like the ones that he was used to anyway. The toilet was nice, and the bed wasn't lumpy, it was kind of like spending the night in a three-star hotel, but instead he was staying for a very, very long time.

Control Freak waited until the guards left before turning the television on, though not for entertainment purposes. He had a plan. A plan of revenge. He was taken advantage of, and was used, and it just wasn't fair. During the 'intimidation', he was inwardly enraged that someone would do such a thing, and not even give him a little, tiny share of the prize. This, he decided, would be the last time that anyone takes advantage of him again.

Since his remote was taken away, Control Freak had to find other ways of communicating with the Titans. If he had his remote, all he had to do was press a button, and he would have been zapped into their 'world'. But now, now it is much more complicated. Not that complicated things were a problem, of course. God has given him a brain for a reason, so he might as well use it for saving the United States from a Russian invasion.

Slowly but surely, the fat fanboy was able to create makeshift radio that would hopefully broadcast himself, or at least his voice, to the Titans. The TV, unfortunately, was left in little pieces.

He spoke into the mouthpiece, "Titans, Titans can you read me?"

No response.

"Titans? It's Control Freak. I'm here to help you guys get back. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Damn!" He cursed, pushing the radio under his bed.

* * *

"So you think it's Control Freak who sent us here?" Speedy asked, currently dressed in fifties-style clothing.

"It has to be. The last thing anyone here remembers is the battle, and then the green light, right?" Raven explained, "That remote of his sent us to some kind of _Happy Days_ or _Hairspray_..."

Kid Flash shook his head, "Nope, no. No, _Hairspray_ took place in the 60's. This is definitely the 50's."

Raven seethed, "Beastboy, hold me back before I strangle Wally..." She clenched her hands into fists.

The green boy put his arm around her, instantly calming her down, "Either way, what do we do now? Control Freak is probably running Jump City by now."

Robin interjected, "I have no clue. I guess we just have to wait until he comes back to reveal a 'master plan' monologue. He always accidentally spills some sort of way to get out of his trap."

"So, until then, we all have to stick together and make sure we have a TV on hand." Raven sighed.

"Aw, man!" Beastboy moaned, "No 50's party sock-hops?"

"No. No 50's party sock hops."

* * *

 **(A/N): Idk, but I feel like this chapter was shorter than usual. But whatever, lol. Hopefully I can get another chapter out by next week. I'm going on a road trip next weekend, so I can probably type in the car.**

 **Like always, Review and stuff! Love y'alls!**


	7. Of White Shaqs and Dancing

**Hey guys. Haven't been on my semi-regular update schedule. Sorry for that, lol. Since my absence, I've had the pleasure of catching strep throat (twice), along with suffering from a sinus infection. So, yeah, not fun times. On top of that, I had to take finals late because I missed school when I was sick. But none of that matters now. I'm back, my beautiful people, in my beautiful house, asking myself: Well, how did I get here? LETTING THE DAYS GO BY, LET THE WATER HOLD ME DOWN**

 **I really hope you got that reference, or else I'll feel like a complete idiot.**

 **If you don't, just listen to "Once in a Lifetime" by the Talking Heads. It's a classic, man.**

 **Oh, and I don't own TT or Grease.**

* * *

"And that was Elvis Presley's 'A Big Hunk O' Love'!" The radio announced as the Titans sat around the school's garage, "Now, for the weather…"

Beastboy mindlessly fiddled with the antenna of the radio, "What if we don't get back home?"

Robin looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "We're going home. Just have some patience," He went back to his reading, "And quit playing with the antenna."

Beastboy sighed and let go of the metal rod.

"Yeah Vince, we're lookin' at a sunny day, today. Some cloud cover by supper time, but nothing big. Tomorrow, we could have some-"

The man on the radio was cut off by the crackling sound of static. Robin groaned, "Beastboy, I told you to stop messing with the radio."

"Hey man, it wasn't me!" He defended.

"Now how are we gonna get home?" Kid Flash whined.

The radio's static grew louder, and began to sound like someone speaking.

"Can any- Hear me-"

"Uh, guys?" Beastboy called, "What's going on?"

Robin rushed over, "Don't touch anything!"

The rest of the team followed suit, all gathering around the small radio.

"It's Control Freak! I hope- Can hear me- Not much time-" The sound cracked.

"Listen closely, guys." Robin ordered.

"I've accidentally- the movie, Grease. Wrong button on the remote- get out of there, bad stuff- Jump City." Control Freak's voice was almost in a whisper, "-Finish the movie- major plot- should be fine." The voice began to fade, "Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Yes, because there's always time for a movie reference.

"Did you guys get that?" The Boy Wonder asked his team.

Raven's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "We have to _act_? Who does he think we are, a bunch of circus freaks?"

Kid Flashed opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Aqualad, "Do not answer that question."

Robin scratched the back of his head, "I guess we just have to act out what we know. He said something about the 'major plot'. We just have to finish the movie…"

"Yeah, but who's who? Where are we at in the movie?" Speedy argued, "I haven't even _seen_ Grease!"

Starfire squealed in excitement, "Oh, friends! How wonderful, this is!" She bounced up and down, "I have had the immense pleasure of viewing the Grease many times during my times in the tower!"

Starfire and musicals? Surprise, surprise (that's sarcasm, if you couldn't tell).

Raven was just as confused as Speedy and the rest of the boys, "That's great, Star. But how do we finish the movie?"

"Oh, it is very simple!" She gushed, "Raven, you are to play the role of Rizzo, a tough, 'bad girl', with a reputation of drinking, smoking, and engaging in sexual intercourse!"

Raven deadpanned, "Wow, such admirable qualities…"

Beastboy raised his hand, "Ohh! Ohh! What about me? Do mine!"

Starfire giggled, "Beastboy, since you are Raven's boyfriend, your role is most likely the role of Kenickie! You must play the tough, 'bad boy'!"

"A bad boy?" He grinned, "Cool…"

"Alright, Starfire. Since you know so much about the movie, you deliver the roles of the mission." Robin smiled.

"Mission?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah. Operation-"

"Grease is the Word!" Kid Flash shouted, "Operation: Grease is the Word!"

Robin sighed in defeat, "Fine, Operation: Grease is the Word."

* * *

"So, what do I have to do again?"

"You just go up to that man," Starfire pointed to the senior citizen in a red cap, "And tell him that you want to join a team."

Robin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, "And he'll let me walk on, no problem? Don't I need at least a month of training before-"

"Richard," Starfire interrupted, "It's a movie."

"Oh," He frowned at himself, "Right, right…"

He began to walk over to the coach, when Starfire reminded him, "Robin, remember your character."

He stopped, "Yeah, I know. Tough, cocky, greaser type. I know."

"And a smoker."

He blinked, "I am not sticking that _exhaust pipe_ into my mouth."

She folded her arms at him.

* * *

Robin begrudgingly blew a puff of smoke into Coach Calhoun's face.

The old man coughed, and blinked, "First rule," He took the cig-butt from the Boy Wonder's mouth, "Let's cut it down to two packs a day, hm?"

Robin watched as the man put the cigarette out with his foot, before he continued, "Now, what sort of athletics are you interested in? You like the rings?"

 _Rings._ It was a trigger word. A fragile word. Robin blanked out for a second.

He remembered the last time he used the rings. He remembered that day, down to the hour, when he had last practiced gymnastics… With his family. He remembered that fatefull plunge, the desperate looks on his parents faces when-

"Son?" The Calhoun brought him back to reality, "The rings okay?"

Robin cleared his throat, "Yeah… Rings. Rings can be cool."

The coach rubbed his hands together, "Great! Well, the first thing we have to do is, uh, you gotta change."

Robin returned to his 'cool guy' persona, "I know. That's why I'm here, ya know, to change."

"No, no, I mean your clothes."

"Oh."

* * *

Robin was in mid-flip on the balance beam when he noticed Starfire and another… boy… in the gymnasium.

The tall, blonde boy said something, she laughed.

Then she flipped her hair.

Robin made a face, _is she flirting with that guy_?

Trying to gain her attention, Robin moved over to the rings. Swinging his body for a couple of times, he gained momentum. Prepared for his flip, he quickly let go of the metal rings. And then, she kissed the jock.

Robin lost control of his form, his body slamming onto the floor.

"Robi- I mean, Dick!" She rushed over to her boyfriend.

Although his body was surging with pain, Robin did his best to pick himself up off of the ground. He brushed the white powder off of his clothes. Beyond the feeling of betrayal, he did his best to ignore the redhead he thought he called his girlfriend.

"Robin," She whispered, "Talk to me."

Nothing.

"The least you could do is talk to me after the way you've treated me."

Robin was outraged, "What the HELL are you talking about-"

"Ha!" She laughed, "I tricked you into speaking to me."

His scowl didn't budge.

Starfire was confused, "I do not understand. Why are you angry with me?"

"YOU JUST KISSED THAT WHITE-TRASH, HITLER YOUTH, SHAQ O'NEAL AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THAT?" He whisper-shouted.

Starfire rolled her eyes, "Robin, I am being my character. It is what you humans call 'acting'."

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. But all in all, he was relieved that she wasn't cheating on him with that Draco Malfoy on steroids over there.

He chuckled, "You freaked me out, Star."

"Then I believe that I am to be a good actress, yes?"

He only nervously laughed.

* * *

"Yes! A sock-hop!" Beastboy exclaimed as Cyborg drove him, along with Raven and Bumblebee, into the parking-lot of Frosty Palace.

Raven sunk into the seat of the vehicle, "Why are we here, again?"

"We got time to kill," Cyborg parked the Chevy, "The next major part of the movie isn't until the school dance."

It was an interesting place, Frosty Palace. Teens dancing, rubbing up against each other, ordering food, spilling food, making out… It was a mad house, at least to Raven.

Bee found an empty booth, and the team piled in.

"Let's dance, Rae!" Beastboy took her hand.

"Beastboy, I don't dance." She begged as he led her to the crowd around the jukebox.

He blushed, and grinned, "Then I'll teach you."

She also blushed as he put his hands on her hips (in the most gentleman-like way possible). He swayed her to the beat of the rockabilly tune.

"See? It's easy." He smiled at her, his lone fang sticking out.

A small smile creeped onto her face. She swayed along to the song in his arms.

"Yeah…"

The next song began to play, a slower one. Sleepwalk, by Santo and Johnny.

She lifted her arms, timidly, and let them hang around his neck. It was easier for her to dance when the beat was slow.

Finding more confidence in herself, she pressed herself against him, taking in the warmth radiating off of his body.

He blushed at the sudden change in position, but kept his grin nonetheless.

"I can't believe it. I'm slow dancing with Raven Roth… The most beautiful, intelligent, kind-"

"Shh, I'm trying to keep my emotions in check. Your compliments don't help that." She giggled into his shoulder.

"Right, right… Let's just focus on dancing." Beastboy corrected himself. He loosely held onto her hips, "I like dancing with you… a lot…"

The moment those words left his lips, an electrical pop sounded throughout Frosty Palace. The power went out, leaving all of the teens in darkness.

"Damn it, Beastboy." She muttered.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

Wonder Girl was in the bathroom of Frosty Palace when the power went out. Before she lost the light, she was examining her bright pink-dyed hair. The funny thing is: she doesn't even remember dying it.

Now she stood, in the dark, trying to run the sink-water through her hair.

She heard a knock on the door, and saw an old lady enter with a flashlight, "All the kids are leaving, you know."

Wonder Girl lifted her head from the sink, displaying her predicament, "Do you mind if I stay a little bit longer?"

The waitress shrugged, "No, suit yourself." _Then_ she noticed the hair, "Oh my, your hair looks like an Easter egg!"

Wonder Girl fidgeted with a loose strand of her pink hair, "Yeah…"

The elderly employee gave the flashlight to Wonder Girl, and left for home. Leaving her alone to fix her hair, in which the dye was absolutely not giving in to the water. She figured it was no use, and twisted the knob of the sink.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open, and Donna Troy was met with a bright, white light. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she noticed a middle aged man standing before her, dressed in pure white, seventies attire, smiling as she gaped in fear.

Okay, weird.

She noticed the man's familiar face, but couldn't figure out who he was. He made his way toward her, walking down a flight of white stairs, a flock of angels behind him. That's when she noticed who he was, Frankie Valli.

The weird shit happened when he started to sing.

" _Your story's sad to tell…_ "

What the hell?

" _A teenage ne'er-do-well…_ "

Excuse me?

" _Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block…_

 _Your future's so unclear now,_

 _what's left of your career now?_

 _Can't even get a trade in on your smock-_ "

That night Wonder Girl made a promise to herself. She would never do any drugs as long as she lives. Not after tonight, no sir.

* * *

 **I tried to add some humor. Now I want a hotdog.**


	8. Punch Like a Princess

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual... I've just been going through a lot of stuff this month. My friend wants to commit suicide, and she's already attempted it earlier in this year... She says that nobody will listen to her and stuff. So I called her parents, just to tell them what's been going on (my friend told me that her parents knew), but they had no idea that this was happening.**

 **Yeah. So that's fun.**

 **Oh, and to top it all off, I'm crabby, crampy, and on my "lady days."**

 **Now you go and read this while I gets me some Midol.**

 **Have fun.**

 **(I don't own TT or Grease)**

* * *

It was now 9:45, and The National Bandstand Dance Competition was in full swing. Drunken boys, impatient girls, and flustered teachers had now occupied the school gym at its full capacity. So far, everything was going as planned. Or, at least, that's what they all thought.

But, as for right now, everything was going as planned.

Robin was surprised. The way Starfire had tried to explain it, he would have thought that hand-jiving would be difficult. But it really wasn't. A lot of steps, sure, but it was all about the repetition. Repetition was key.

"Robin?" Starfire asked him again, "Robin?"

"Not now, Star. I'm counting."

"Robin, it is time for the next phase of the plan."

"Yeah," He muttered, distracted, "Yeah, okay…"

"Okay?" She repeated him, "Okay. Now, you must dance with that girl in the blue dress, and win the competition."

At this, he snapped back to reality, "What? No!"

"Robin, you must." She pleaded, "It is the next major part of the movie. You have to make me feel betrayed."

"But- But I could never betray you." He argued, on the verge of tears, "I lov-"

She interrupted him, giggling, "It is just a movie, Robin. We are only actors, remember?"

He frowned. He really needed to stop forgetting that, "Right. Right, we're actors." He muttered, "God, I'm so stupid."

Starfire smiled, "My dear boyfriend, you are not stupid, just not focused. Now, go get her, you tiger." She pushed him away, and into the crowd of dancing students.

"Hey there, Zuko baby…" A girl called to him in a husky voice. He turned around.

Robin scowled at her appearance, "My name's not Zu-" He coughed, "I mean, that's my name, baby. Don't wear it out…"

"They call me Cha-Cha," The girl in the tight, blue dress sauntered up to him, "Because I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's…"

 _With the worst reputation, no doubt…_ Robin said in his mind.

"Have you had the punch, Danny?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

He feigned cool-guyness, "Why no, I did not."

She grabbed him a cup, pouring the red liquid in.

"Here," She then handed it to him, "They did a good job this year."

Robin drank the contents of the cup. It wasn't like the punch back at home, it almost tasted bitter…

Suddenly, feeling a surge of confidence, he grabbed Cha-Cha by the waist, and pulled her out to the dance floor.

Now, what Robin did not know was that every year the seniors mix the fruit punch with anything of the alcoholic family. Because, as everyone knows, teenagers and alcohol always make a wonderful pair.

Unfortunately, Robin is a lightweight when it comes to the world of drinking.

"Wow, Zuk. I didn't know how good of a dancer you were." She said to him, impressed.

He slurred, "You know it."

It wasn't that long until they were the only two left on the dance floor, crowned winners of the National Bandstand Dance Competition.

"And now, the champions will begin their victory dance!" Vince Fontaine, the host of the dance, announced into his microphone.

 _Blue moon…_

 _You saw me standing alone,_

 _Without a dream in my heart,_

 _Without a love of my own…_

It was a slow song.

 _Blue moon…_

 _You knew just what I was there for…_

 _You heard me saying a prayer for_

 _Someone I really could care for…_

Robin grabbed her hand, dramatically, and pulled Cha-Cha close.

 _And then there suddenly appeared before me,_

 _The only one my arms will hold._

 _I heard somebody whisper "please adore me."_

 _And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold…_

Starfire watched, worriedly, from a distance. She knew it was only a movie, but it all felt kind of real. That girl gave her an uneasy feeling in the pits of her nine stomachs. She wanted to protect him from her, but couldn't. It was the only way they could all get home. He needed to do this for her, for them, no matter how painful it was to watch.

The dance ended, and Starfire let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was finish the scene, and this whole nightmare could be over (at least for today).

Acting as her character (Sandy) would, she bolted out of the gymnasium. The Tamaranean princess made her way through the hallway, and then, finally, to the door. The only thing left was to wait for Robin to come out, so they could meet up with the team and plan their next move the following morning.

A minute passed.

Five minutes passed, no Robin.

Fifteen minutes passed. The air was now getting quite chilly. Robin's still nowhere to be found.

Then, like music to her ears, the school doors creaked open. Starfire turned to the sound, satisfied to see her boyfriend safely walking out of the school.

Okay, maybe he was stumbling out of the school.

Cha-Cha right by his side.

That satisfaction feeling? Yeah, that's long gone.

"Richard?" She called out to the black-haired Boy Wonder.

He smiled lazily, and faced the alien girl, "Oh! Hey, Starfighter…" He drunkenly slurred.

Starfire gritted her teeth (which was very unlike her), and waved at him. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

Cha-Cha slinked her arm around Robin, "Let me introduce you to the National Bandstand Dance Competition's co-champ, Dick Grayson!"

"Oh yes, we have met." She growled through her teeth.

Cha-Cha pulled Robin close, "Have ya?" She sneered at the redhead, "Just so happen's I'll be taking this dashing dancer home tonight…" Her fingers booped his nose. He blushed.

Starfire stepped closer to the star dancers, "I do not think so."

She scoffed, "And why the hell not?"

"Because," The princess blushed, "Richard is my- uh- boyfriend…"

Cha-Cha began to laugh. And it wasn't an amused laugh, either. No, this laugh was bitter, prideful, arrogant.

"That's cute, honey." She wiped her eyes, still chuckling to herself, "That's cute."

And _that_ was the last straw.

Although her superpowers did not work in the movie universe that they were stuck in, Starfire could still give a killer right hook.

And right in Cha-Cha's pitiful, plastic face.

"What are you, CRAZY?" The teenager picked herself up from the ground, running away, "This hair took me HOURS to do!"

Both Robin and Starfire watched as the dance champion tried to run away, tripping on her high heels, and falling again. Starfire now turned to Robin, who was obviously intoxicated.

He looked right back at her, into her green eyes, "I don't know whether to be impressed or aroused." He whispered. Starfire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still upset with his drunken behavior. His face went pale, "But I think I'm gonna be sick-"

Puke. Puke all over that yellow, frilly dress.

Oh well.

* * *

Raven and Beastboy's night at the dance was different, however.

After dancing for a while, Raven found herself growing more and more thirsty. And Beastboy, being the gentleman he was, decided to get her some punch.

He too was oblivious to the alcohol hidden in the drink.

They both drank the punch. They both wanted more. They both ended up getting hammered.

Raven doesn't remember what happened after a couple more of the drinks, only that Beastboy passed out and Cyborg took him back to "base".

And now that leaves our favorite half-demoness here, the morning after.

The young woman groggily rolled over to her side, tugging on the bed sheets. Nothing moved, she pulled harder.

No sheets we're covering her cold, naked body.

Wait a second, since when did she sleep naked?

Coming to a devastating realization, her eyes snapped open. Hesitantly, she turned her head to her side, now noticing the outline of another body under the sheets.

And it's not Beastboy.

* * *

 **And you thought I was lying when I said this was a short chapter. HA! But please review and fav and follow because you guys are the fucking best people in the world.**


	9. Bun in the Oven

**EYYY GUYSSS! Finally got to upload this week! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy enjoying my summer break lol. ANyhOO, This chapter is probably short like the last one. But I still like it. Hope you do too.**

 **Also: my friend is doing so-so. I've also learned that she's started to drink and smoke pot. And that's not good.**

 **AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy hearing about my life and struggles.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **(I don't own TT or Grease)**

* * *

Dr. Zima slammed Control Freak's head into the prison cell wall, "Answer me, American!"

His eyes slowly made their way to Zima. He looked the doctor in his cold, merciless eyes, but said nothing. The trauma to his head was so severe, he could barely utter a word.

Anger surged through his body, and fueled Zima to smash Control Freak's head into the wall again, "Where is your television?" And again, "What did you do?" He roared, his accent growing heavier as his frustration built, "Answer me!"

The red haired "villain" struggled to keep his consciousness, to endure the pain. But there really was no use, he just wasn't strong enough. He felt his eyelids begin to shut, and a warm sensation tingle throughout his body.

Zima removed his hand and watched as Control Freak's limp figure slid down to the floor, barely alive.

The Russian man cringed in disgust at the seemingly weak form before him, and tried to wipe the blood off of his hands.

"Vladimir?" He ordered in his native language, "Ready the defenses. I believe our _Teen Titans_ will be giving us a surprise visit very soon."

* * *

It's been about a month since the dance, or so it seemed. A month in that universe was only equal to a couple of minutes back at home. The Titans were bored out of their minds, which was odd, because the 1950's is such an interesting place to live in. But living in the same schedule, every single day, it can really drain a human, and a superhuman at that. Every day it was wake up, eat, go to school, come home, monitor the radio, eat, and go to sleep.

It was an extremely dull lifestyle, especially for people who are used to living on the edge every day.

Which was why Robin had decided to add an element of fun to their mission: going to the drive in.

At first, it was just planned as a date for Starfire and himself. But once she blabbed about it to the whole team, it became a group outing. But he was still determined to make out with her in the back of a car.

"Okay, so I know that this trip is just for fun. But I need you all to stick together. We can't have anybody go missing." Robin explained over the voices of his chatting teammates.

He sighed, knowing that none of them listened to a single word. Starfire placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Boyfriend Robin, the movie is about to begin." She flashed him one of her trademark smiles, "Let us not worry about everyone else, for a change.

The Boy Wonder smiled back, and took her hand.

"Alright, Star. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Raven." Bumblebee called as she made her way into the crowded bathroom, "Raven!"

"I'm over here." The short half-demon called back from the sinks, washing her hands.

Bee pushed her way through the crowd of girls in the bathroom, finally making it to her teammate, "Girl, what has gotten into you? You haven't said anything since we decided to go to the movies."

Raven dried her hands off with a paper towel, sighing, "It's just- It's nothing. I'm a quiet person, you know that."

She tried to evade the conversation by striding toward the exit, but Bumblebee wasn't having it, "'Quiet person' my ass." She grabbed Raven's hand, "Walk with me."

Now outside, Bee tried again, "I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong. We're friends, right?"

Raven smiled, slightly, "Yeah, we're friends."

"Which means you can trust me."

"I know… It's just-," The violet haired girl nervously played with the sleeve of her shirt, "Just complicated."

Bumblebee frowned, "I have sex with a half robotic man and you're trying to tell me that _your_ situation is complicated?"

This earned a small laugh from Raven, but she quickly returned to her sad demeanor.

"Please tell me." Her friend pleaded, "Please."

Raven took a deep breath, and looked at the ground, "I skipped my period."

Bumblebee was speechless, "You mean-"

"Yes." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Yeah, I- I'm pretty sure."

Bumblebee pulled Raven into a bear hug, "Hey- Hey, don't cry… It's all gonna be alright."

Raven pulled herself out of the embrace, sobbing, "No! No, it's not alright!"

"Raven." Bee looked at her in sincerity, "Beastboy is a good kid. A good man. You two can get through something like this…"

Raven wiped the wet tears from her eyes, drawing a shaky breath, "Karen… I don't know if- I'm not sure if- if this is Beastboy's…"

"You mean you-"

"He- I don't know who he was, but he took me home from the dance. I don't remember anything but waking up in his- his bedroom…" Raven sniffled, not wanting to remember that morning, "Hey, listen. I can't stay here, like this. My emotions might do something that I might, you know, regret… Can I walk back?"

Bumblebee was still shaken by the news, "Yeah… I'll- I can cover for you…"

"Thanks."

* * *

Cyborg laughed with Speedy and Aqualad as the previews and shorts continued. He caught a glimpse of Raven walking through the parking lot, toward the exit, "Hey, Rae! Come over here! The movie's about to start!"

Raven turned to him, her face still red from crying. Tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh." He muttered, nervously looking down at her, "Never mind, I guess…"

Bumblebee met up with Cyborg and his friends. He whispered to his girlfriend, "What's up with Raven? She was crying…"

Bee turned to him, whispering back, "She's- She thinks she's pregnant."

The half robotic man stood up in an instant, "She's WHAT? Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Speedy repeated, turning around.

Aqualad did the same, "Who's pregnant?"

Cyborg ignored them, "I'll kill him!" He growled, "I'll kill that green bastard!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Speedy gasped, "BB knocked up Raven?"

Kid Flash overheard him from the car next to theirs, "What? Raven's PREGNANT?

"Who's pregnant?" Donna asked, worried.

"Raven!"

"Her Eggo's preggo, huh?" Jinx smirked, "That's surprising."

* * *

Finally, the grapevine news network met Beastboy.

"Wait a sec, who's pregnant?"

"Raven." Jinx replied, "Way to go, Energizer Bunny."

Raven almost made it out of the parking lot, when a green hand stopped her, and turned her around.

"You're pregnant?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Boy, good news really does travel fast." She sarcastically snapped, moving out of his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He asked, almost in a hurt voice.

She folded her arms defensively, "What's it to you?"

"Well- I thought, " He stammered, "I thought I could do something.

"Oh, you've done quite enough."

"Oh, come on-" Beastboy argued, taken aback by her bitterness, "Listen, I don't run away from my mistakes."

She looked him in his emerald green eyes, "Hey, don't worry about it. It was _somebody else's mistake_."

The only way to protect him from her own problems was to push him away.

"Well thanks a lot, Rae."

"Anytime."

So that's just what she did. For him. He didn't deserve this, or any other pain like it. He was pure, and he was kind. She had to save him from herself. She had to save him because she loved him.

And it's a hero's job to save people, right?

* * *

 **Well? Happy chapter, I know!**

 **jk.**

 **I'm actually really sad after writing this chapter, wow.**

 **Um... Remember to like, follow, and review. I'll see ya later, gators!**


	10. Need For Speed

**THE STORY"S ALMOST OVER! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAA! I'm so excited, guys. I have everything planned out now.**

 **Thank you all for continuing to support me and this story. If it weren't for you all, I probably would have just given up on it.**

 **Once again, this chapter isn't HUGE. But it'll do.**

 **ALSO: I DO NOT OWN TT OR GREASE.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Robin ordered, "Team meeting is now in session!"

The chaos and calamity continued. The Teen Titans barely noticing their leader's presence in the room.

"HEY!"

A hush quickly covered the crowd of superhumans, who now had their full attention on their leader. Robin sighed in relief, "Thank you. Now, as you all might know, Mission: Grease is the Word is almost complete. Hopefully, we will be able to make it home by tomorrow." He hoped, "Or even this afternoon."

Starfire continued, "The next major points of the story will be 'the race' and 'the carnival'. Both of these happen on the same day." She smiled, "So we should probably find out how we are going to carry out the rest of the," She glanced at Robin, "'Mission'."

"The guys will be coming with me to the race, while the girls will stay here and get ready for the school carnival. All of this will happen _after_ school, of course." Robin smirked at his team.

A faint groan escaped the crowd.

The Boy Wonder smiled devilishly, "Alright! Any questions?"

"Yeah." Speedy raised his hand.

"What's up?"

"Why do the girls have to 'get ready' for the carnival. I mean, it's just a dumb school thing, right?"

Robin scratched his head, "I thought the same thing, actually. Personally, I'm not sure." He turned to Starfire, "Star?"

She giggled, "Since Robin has yet to see the movie, we can add more of an effect to the scene if he is 'surprised'."

"Uh… Right…" Robin blushed under his mask, "Anyone else? Questions? Grievances?"

This time, Cyborg was the one to raise his hand.

"Yeah, Cyborg?"

"What time is it?"

" _'What time is it'-_ " He glanced at the clock, "It's only 8:25- 8:25? DAMN, WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

"See? That's the one I've been telling you about..." Terra hissed to the girls around her while walking out of school, loud enough for Raven to hear, of course.

3:00 pm, Friday, and their mission was almost over. Raven was supposed to be happy, supposed to feel relief. But she didn't. Instead, she felt frail. Weak.

It really sucked.

Raven slouched against the wall of the school, Terra's words slamming her like a pile of bricks. She bit her lip and crossed her arms, keeping the hot tears in her eyes from falling. She was not going to cry, not here, not in front of everyone... especially him.

Girls giggled and stared as they walked by. Their whispers cutting going through her ears and stabbing at her heart... almost like a knife, a very painful and rusty knife. Her self-esteem was plummeting lower and lower by the second. She could hear the bits and pieces of their individual conversations... "Knocked up" and "Bun in the oven", or "slut" and "whore." The news spread like wildfire since the drive-in movie.

She only made one mistake, one mistake out of all the good that she's done in her life.

There were worse things she could do.

Obviously, she never intended to get pregnant. Hell, she wasn't even sure she actually _was_ pregnant. All Raven knew was that ever since two weeks ago, she's felt like a defective typewriter. She just skipped a period, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less, unless you count for the fact that she felt like complete shit, and for the fact that she didn't even know who the father is, _if_ there even was a father to begin with.

But, who cares? So what? So what if she was pregnant or not?

There were worse things she could do.

Raven could be just like any other teenage girl in the world, who would flirt with anything walking on two legs (and has a penis), but she's not. She could put on pounds of makeup, hook up with anything and everything that comes her way, but she doesn't. Just because she's half demon doesn't mean she's some kind of superslut. She doesn't fool around with every single guy she meets.

But that's not what the neighborhood thinks.

Or the town.

Or the school.

They look at her with their cold eyes, their icy glares, like she's some kind of criminal. They look at her like she's a liar and a thief, like she has no feelings. They look at her because they know what she is, a shrewd, slutty teenage girl.

She can feel and she can cry. But that's a fact nobody has ever known.

Thank Azar that they were all going back to Jump City soon.

Raven looked up to keep the tears from streaming down her face, from making her look weak.

She wasn't weak.

She was a strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman. Just... nobody knew it. And to be quite honest, she didn't feel like it. At all.

She felt broken, like she was slowly being sawed in half. And to make matters worse, HE came strolling out of the school with his friends, laughing and gabbing as usual, like nothing more was going on in anyone else's life. He raked his fingers through his greased up, pine green hair as he flashed a fanged smile at Robin and Cyborg, laughing at something one of them said.

Somehow, after all the horrible things he made her feel for the past week, he still seemed to appear fairly attractive to her.

 _What an asshole_.

If he only knew. If he could really understand why she had to push him away. Maybe things would have been a little better, she could be happier.

She shouldn't care, anyway. It's not like the child is his. She may not even be pregnant to begin with. But it wasn't fair. The way he treated her, after she tried to spare him from feeling like _this_ , was unacceptable. Raven bit her lip again, harder. She was absolutely not going to cry, not in front of him, not now, not ever.

He hopped in their car, along with Robin, Cyborg, and the boys.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she pushed it away.

To cry in front of him... That's the worst thing she could do.

* * *

"Cyborg, I really think you should race."

The half robotic man laughed at his friend, "And why is that? You don't want to get your pretty hair dirty?"

Robin frowned, "No. I'm just saying, you're better with cars than me. You actually race."

"That was once."

"Still."

Beastboy groaned, "Cy, you better agree. Or Robin's gonna be on your case forever."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Okay."

"It's true!" The green teen argued, "I skipped training ONCE, and got beat up pretty bad during the battle after that session. The _Boy Blunder's_ never let that go."

Robin smirked, "It's true."

"And," The Changeling continued, "What if Robin loses? Ya know, since he isn't the _best_ at driving cars. What's gonna happen if we lose? What if we're stuck here forever?"

Cyborg growled, slightly annoyed, "If I agree to this, will you please shut up?"

Beastboy made a zipping motion with his hand over his lips, and gave a thumbs up.

"And will _you_ ," He turned to Robin, "Get off of my case about this?"

Their leader gave a thumbs up as well.

"Alright," Cyborg sighed in defeat, "I guess I'm driving."

* * *

Thunder Road. One of the most dangerous places to race in California (at least, in this universe it was).

The track was abandoned, and clearly unfit for modern-day road travel. Far away from town, along with the highway police station, it really was the perfect place for teenagers to do something so very _stupid_.

Kind of like what was going on now.

"Pinks?" Robin raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Pinks, you punk!" The pimple-faced greaser replied, "Pink slips! Ownership papers!"

Robin looked around, "Um…" He could see Beastboy and Cyborg cracking up behind their own car, "Okay."

"We race in sixty seconds. That'll give you chicks enough time to chick-en out." The boy laughed to himself and swaggered away, back to his own car, supported by his gang and girlfriend.

Oh, and that "girlfriend" happened to be Cha-Cha, who was timidly sporting a black eye (courtesy of Starfire).

Robin and the boys observed from a distance, "What do you think she's giving him?"

Cha-Cha grabbed something from her neck, and handed it to the Titans' opponent.

Beastboy crinkled his nose, "Probably a lock of hair… FROM HER CHEST."

"Ew. What the hell, BB?" Cyborg grimaced as he got into the drivers' seat.

Beastboy walked over to his window and shrugged, "I don't know, man. Trying to make you laugh. So you can lose that 'pre-race nervousness'…"

The rival gang's car roared to life, indicating the end of their sixty second mark.

"Well," Cyborg started up the vehicle, "Wish me luck."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And if you're new to the story, follow and fav whydontcha?**

 **L8R GATORZZZ.**


	11. Look at Me: I'm the Titan Now

**DONT HATE MEEEE! I'm so sorry about not updating! Life's been so busy with school and sports, I can never find time to write. So I made sure to take advantage of this long weekend.**

 **So... I have good news and bad news... Which do you wanna hear first?**

 **Good news? Okay. So, because of this break from updating, my legs are now super ripped from cross country training. So yay.**

 **Bad news: I might take a little while to update again. Hopefully, my fucking stupid school doesn't give me too much work again.**

 **Cool. Got that out of the way. Now, hope you enjoy the latest edition to my st-st-st-story.**

 **(I don't own TT or Grease)**

* * *

Dr. Zima banged three times on the cell door before he finally forced his way through, dangerously smiling from ear to ear, "Alright, American. This is your last chance. Tell me what you did to your television, and we can put this whole problem behind us." He stepped closer, arrogantly looking down upon the frail looking 'villain'.

Control Freak said nothing, Zima smirked and continued.

"I have been patient enough. I have given you too many chances. You will have ten seconds to answer me." He growled through the smile, "If you fail to do that, I will have to… remove your presence from this _facility_ …"

The overweight fanboy just stared at the foreigner, frustrating him even more.

"One."

Control Freak's forehead throbbed with pain from his previous scuttle with the Russian brute. His arms and legs ached from being flailed against the wall numerous times…

"Two."

The semi-fresh scar on his eyebrow burned as sweat perspired from the millennial's forehead. It was painful. All of it, just pain. The scars, the bruises, the blood… Immensely painful.

"Three."

And yet, somehow, he's never felt as strong as he did in this moment. Through the blood and sweat, there was something new… Something untouched.

Bravery.

"Four."

Finally, after all the years of defeat and self-pity, he's done something that makes himself proud… Happy, almost.

"Five."

He's actually doing something to help, giving back to the people who gave him nothing at all, protecting the innocent lives of Jump City.

"Six."

No reward, no vengeance, no hatred. And the best part? The supremely satisfying part of it all?

He had control.

"Seven."

 _Control_ Freak finally had control.

"Eight."

And now? Now this young man has a plan. It is up to him, the flabby, no-good, ginger dropout from New York, to save Jump City, and, quite possibly, his country from extreme peril.

"Nine."

He had to get the Titans back in time to defeat Zima. That was his mission.

"Ten."

He is a Titan now.

* * *

"We won?" Cyborg asked, dazed as he stumbled from the driver's seat.

The green Changeling, along with the other male Titans, rushed toward their newfound hero, "You did it, Cy!" Beastboy cried through the bear hug, "You freaking did it, man!"

"I _told_ you, you're a better driver than me!" Robin hollered at his teammate, earning himself an eyeroll.

The half-robotic man smiled guiltily through the glory, "Okay, okay… I may have had a few tricks up my sleeve…"

"A _few_?" Speedy grinned, "You creamed that dude! You had this race in the bag after the first twenty seconds!"

Cyborg nodded, folding his arms, "Well… Yeah. I guess you're right. After all, I _am_ the creator of Jump City's finest motor vehicle, along with having thousands of racing games programmed in my systems… And yeah, you could also add the fact that I've been on the cover of Jump City's _Auto Magazine_ for the last three years in a row…"

"Alright, now you're just bragging." Kid Flash deadpanned.

Robin laughed as the Scorpions watched from a distance. They did not look pleased. In fact, it would probably be a good idea to get out of here before a fight broke out.

The Boy Wonder rounded up his teammates, "Guys, guys, listen up."

The group's congratulations settled down as their leader smiled and continued, "Okay, so Cyborg's just won us all a ticket back home, the movie's basically over, and we've had to go through a whole year's worth of high school during this experience." His smile widened, "We've been through a lot for the past few months we've been stuck here. I believe a night of fun is in order…"

Beastboy's toothy smile quickly turned into a frown. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

The carnival.

"We're going to the carnival with the girls!" Robin exclaimed, the boys roared excitedly (save for Beastboy).

The grassy haired teen had no desire to go to the carnival. Raven would be there. He didn't want to feel that pain tonight, to see her. It wasn't fair to his emotions.

The team of teenaged boys piled into the car. Cyborg said something about driving. They all laughed.

Beastboy didn't, though.

Life's just so fucked up.

* * *

The end-of-school carnival, one of the finest days of the whole academic year. Rides, food, and throwing pies in teachers' faces... it was a seemingly perfect end to a stress-filled nine months.

Key word being _seemingly_.

Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, and the gang entered through the carnival gates behind the high school, taking in the fresh smells of fried food and gasoline. Almost all of them wearing smug smiles as they strode around the end-of-school celebration. It was finally here, they were almost at the end of their crazy journey.

Which means they could basically do whatever the hell they wanted to.

Cyborg and Kid Flash ditched their teammates to go throw pies in the teachers' faces. Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy left to go find Starfire, leaving the green teen to roam about the carnival by himself.

So much for a team celebration.

The Changeling looked around, relieved that he didn't have to keep up the _happy-go-lucky_ façade any longer. He could finally brood about his situation with Raven. The teenage boy began to walk, shoving his blistered, green hands into the pockets of his oil-stained jeans.

 _Not my kid, not my problem._ Those were the words he kept trying to repeat in his head to feel just a little better about his dilemma. It wasn't working.

"Jeez," He mumbled to himself, "I'd always heard love hurts. I never knew it could hurt this much _…_ "

Some of his old classmates greeted him as they rushed by, Beastboy didn't respond. Instead, the shapeshifter hung his head, still kicking the stray rocks as he continued to shuffle along the path of rides and games.

It was amazing that he could feel this horrible, really. Being the bubbly, warm person that he is, it almost seemed impossible for something as small as a breakup to destroy his soul.

But it wasn't just a breakup. He lost his heart. She was the only one who could complete him. She showed him real life, he showed her real happiness. That was how they were, a ying-yang type relationship.

And do you know what the most odd part about this whole thing was? Even after she told him what happened, even after she left his life, he never once felt betrayed by the girl.

He wished he could. In all honesty, he wished he could feel anger toward her, feel something other than hurt.

But he couldn't. Every time he thought about what she did to him, he forgave her in his head.

He loves her, and would do anything to keep those feelings for her. Even if that meant she didn't reciprocate.

* * *

"Where are they?" Robin asked himself as they made their way through the crowd of teens, "Starfire said that she'd be at the fun house by 7:00, why aren't they here?"

"Um… Robin?" Speedy said breathlessly, tapping his shoulder.

The leader of the Titans continued to pace the grounds, "What are they doing? Starfire's never late…"

Aqualad then tried for his attention, "Robin."

"Maybe they're just blowing off the carnival in general, given Raven's pregnant and all-"

"ROBIN!" Speedy and Aqualad called simultaneously, finally getting a response from the Boy Blunder.

"What?"

"Turn around…" Aqualad blushed as he peeked behind the leader of Titans West.

Confused, Robin did as told, coming face to face with the alien princess he had been looking for all along, "Sta- Starfire?" He gasped, taking in her… appearance…

She definitely took some time coming up with her wardrobe, that's for sure. The normally _innocent_ looking princess was now completely transformed into something so sexually arousing, it was hard for him to stand up straight.

Slowly, she sauntered toward him, her black pants clinging to her long, toned legs, "Tell me about it, _stud_ …"

His eyes gazed down at her legs, slowly making their way up her leather-clad outfit. She was a tease, when she wanted to be. It was the perfect situation for her to take advantage of. He couldn't stand it.

No, really, he couldn't control it.

He began to sing, having no control over his voice. He barely uttered a word when he abruptly covered his mouth.

"What's he doing?" Aqualad whispered to Speedy, amused.

"I- I don't know…" Speedy scratched his head, "But I don't think he can control it…"

For a second, Starfire was surprised, but quickly covered it up, as she too was losing control over her voice.

Neither of them dared to open their mouths.

Speedy's eyes went wide, "I think they're gonna _sing_."

* * *

Dr. Zima effortlessly cocked the small pistol in his hand, his eyes glued on his soon to be victim. He smiled, brushing his callused hand across Control Freak's cheek, "Any last requests? I may be a tyrannical figure, but I do have class when it comes to this sort of thing."

The ginger gulped, half listening to the man with the lethal weapon.

"I guess I'm going to take that as a no. Alright," He raised the firearm, the small barrel between both of the poor man's eyes, "One, two-"

"Wait!"

"Wait?"

"Yes," Control Freak gasped, "Wait." He wiped the sweat from his brow, "I do have one last request…"

Dr. Zima was surprised, pulling the gun from his prisoner's forehead, "Oh." He shrugged, "Okay, I guess… What is it that you would like?"

"I want to watch the rest of ABC Family's Friday night movie. I didn't get to finish it when you… You know… Took me."

The Russian raised his eyebrow, "We do not have any televisions to use…"

Control Freak nervously glanced down at his tormentor's gun, "Th- There's one in the coffee room!" He gasped for breath, "Believe me, I've been here before…"

Of course, he was telling the truth. He's been here more times than he could count, there definitely was a TV in the break room.

What Zima doesn't know? Control Freak's confiscated remotes are all located inside a desk in that same room, as well. Which means, when the movie ends, a certain team of heroes will be appearing right in front of his eyes.

"Well?" Control Freak pleaded, "Can't I watch the end of the movie alone, in peace?"

Still caught off guard, Zima nodded, "Yes, I believe we can grant you this last request…" He motioned for his soldiers, who grabbed the handcuffs, reattaching them to the fanboy's wrists.

* * *

"This is all my fault…" Beastboy mumbled to himself, kicking another pebble as he walked along the row of carnival games, "I should've been there for her, showed her that I cared…"

"But I didn't, and now I-" His foot went out to kick yet another pebble, but it came in contact to another student's ankle, instead.

"Hey man! Watch where you're going, how 'bout it?"

Beastboy lifted his head, realizing what he's done, "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, yeah… Just get to the back of the line, okay? Nobody likes a cutter."

 _What line?_ He asked himself as he looked further on, _oh, that one…_

Somehow, he wound up standing in front of a ferris wheel. He looked up, taking in the enormous structure, and that's where he saw her...

Laughing, smiling, not giving a damn in the world that there was a living thing growing inside of her… It was Raven. Of all the people in the world, she was the person he least expected to actually _participate in_ and enjoy herself at a school function, a _carnival_ no less. She usually was the one to wait by the gate, keeping all of their bags in order. This was definitely odd.

And usually, she would only look and act like that when he was _with_ her…

But, putting those thoughts aside, he was still uneasy about her being up there with a baby that may, or may not, be his. It was dangerous, right? Pregnant people can't be up on airplanes, so what makes this thing any different? What if she loses oxygen? What if her water breaks? _Wait that can't happen, she's only, what, six weeks in?_

What if she falls?

WHAT IF THE RIDE BREAKS?

Beastboy panicked.

"Raven! Raven get off of that, you shouldn't be on there in your condition!" He shouted up at her, sprinting alongside the gigantic, spinning wheel.

Raven didn't hear him, but Bumblebee did. She tapped the demoness' shoulder, the pale girl looked down from her seat, noticing the green figure below, "What?"

"Get off of that thing! You got a condition!" He shouted back, a slight strand of worry coating his voice after each word.

She smiled at Bumblebee, who smirked back, then Raven yelled back down to Beastboy, "Forget it, it was a false alarm!"

The Changeling couldn't hear her (ironic, given the size of his ears), "What?"

"I'm not pregnant!" She joyfully hollered, kicking her legs back and forth as the ride led her to the ground.

Beastboy's emerald eyes widened, a gleeful smile stretched from pointy ear to pointy ear. He pumped his green fists into the air, his feet jumping up and down from the ground.

He ran over to Raven as she was getting off of the ferris wheel, and snuck his arm around her waist, "You know… After that fiasco with this baby daddy problem, I could possibly make an honest woman out of you..."

She scowled up at him, "Listen, tofu-for-brains, if this is a line, I'm not biting… "

He looked down on her with his trademark grin, fang just poking out from his lips, "Raven... I promise... Can we pick up where we left off? Please?"

A pink blush warmed her cheeks, she smirked, "Well, it's not moonlight and roses, but I guess it'll have to do..." Raven shrugged her shoulders, playfully, and began to walk away.

He quickly grabbed her, and smirked back, "Why, you little-"

She cut him off by planting her lips onto his, letting her arms slink their way around his neck. He kissed her back, slowly, almost teasingly. His hands moved down to her hips, squeezing them tightly as hers began to move up and tangle his greased-up hair. Their pace was picking up fairly quickly, and if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to. Beastboy pulled back, his chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. He shot her a goofy smile, "I love you…"

"Beastboy, you're so fucking corny."

"But you love it." He winked.

* * *

 **Review! Follow! Fav! DO IT ALL! I LOVE YOU, MY CHILDREN! GOODNIGHT!**


	12. Newbie

**So, I thought about it... I says to myself, I says, "Girl, you gotta finish this fic! You wont get any time to do this, so ya gotta do it now!"**

 **Result of this conversation with myself: I stayed up for hours writing and editing the last chapter for this fic.**

 **And I'm pretty proud, tbh.**

 **Now, I also wanna apologize for my sailor mouth I've been having. Sometimes I get too carried away XD, so I tried to tone it down a bit!**

 **I wanna thank everybody who took the time to review, follow, and fav this fanfic. It really means a lot to me, so thanks for all of the support!**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or Grease.**

 **Here's the last chapter!**

* * *

Control Freak took his seat in the break room of the prison, his palms slipping with sweat as he gripped his chair, "S-See? Told you there was a TV in here!"

Zima frowned, "Yes, yes. I understand. Now where is the remote control? This television has to turn on somehow…"

 _The remotes…_ The young man squealed with joy from inside of his mind, but he still had to keep up the act. There were still many ways this plan could go horribly wrong.

"Uh-" He coughed, nervously, "The remotes should be in that drawer over there, by the fridge…"

Zima nodded to his two _guards_ , who opened the drawer, taking out what seemed to be a TV remote.

Oh, how little they knew…

The heavily muscled Russian handed Control Freak the remote, he smiled, turning to Zima, "You can go, now. I want to live my last few minutes alone, in peace."

Dr. Zima eyed him cautiously, "Very well… Enjoy yourself, I guess..."

He started toward the door, henchmen at his heals. With one last glance at the overweight American, he slammed the door closed, locking it.

Turning the television on, Control Freak sighed in relief. He grinned when he realized it wasn't too late, for the movie only had just about ten minutes left. His thumb clicked the remote, instantly changing the channel to ABC Family, which was still playing _Grease_.

 _"Raven! Raven get off of that, you shouldn't be on there in your condition!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Get off of that thing! You got a condition!"_

Who knew saving the world could be just as easy as watching TV?

* * *

"What's he doing?" Aqualad whispered to Speedy, amused.

"I- I don't know…" The archer scratched his head, "But I don't think he can control it…"

Speedy's eyes went wide, "I think they're gonna sing."

"What? No way!"

"I don't know… I don't think he can help it…" He scratched his head, "This might be how we can get out of here! We leave as we came, right?"

"Huh?"

"We'll just ask Raven when we see her. She knows everything about this stuff, anyway."

Robin's hand was still clamped to his mouth, he looked around, noticing the busy crowd that surrounded him. Surprisingly, he wasn't making such a scene to the public. In fact, the only people paying attention to the situation seemed to be just the Titans. It was odd. He parted his lips again, " _I've got chills, they're multiplying! And I'm losing control_ -"

Robin closed his mouth, and looked around once more. Nothing. None of the students bat an eye. Well, other than his team, of course.

It seemed like a losing battle to stop singing, since it was impossible anyway. Somehow he wasn't able to utter regular words, and there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him this had to do with the _escape_ process. Perhaps singing is the last _major_ part of the plot to this movie. It is a musical, after all.

The Boy Wonder nervously fiddled with the belt loops of his jeans, and continued, " _'Cause the power your supplying… It's electrifying!_ "

Robin looked down at the ground, embarrassed to sing in front of his girlfriend… Especially when she looked like _that_. His face began to redden even more (if that was actually possible).

Then she smiled.

" _You better shape up! Because I need a man, and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true!_ "

He grinned back, " _Nothing left!_ "

" _Nothing left for me to do!_ "

They harmonized together as the other Titans watched in amazement, " _You're the one that I want! You are the one I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey_!"

* * *

The song left both Robin and Starfire gasping for breath, "We- We did it…"

Starfire giggled, "Yes, we did! Did you like my costume?" She twirled around, showing him the key parts of her work, "It is almost identical to the movie!"

The Boy Wonder blushed again, "Yeah. That's- uh- a really cool costume…" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

At this, she hugged him. He squeezed her in return, affectionately. She then lowered her head to his ear, and softly whispered, "I knew you would like it…"

His whole body stiffened up, he whispered back, "You _were_ trying to tease me! I knew it!"

She laughed. He moved his hands down to her waist, "You know… You're gonna have to pay for this."

"For what?"

"For every single time you made me weak to my stomach during this ordeal. You gotta pay for every time you winked at me, every time you made me think it was just an innocent game." Robin coughed, extending his hand toward her, "I accept my payments in cash, please and thank you."

"Would a kiss work?"

"Eh, what the heck? Why not?"

* * *

"Well… I'm pretty sure Beastboy and Raven finally made up." Kid Flash announced to the group as they searched for the rest of the team.

Aqualad cocked his head, "What makes you say that?"

The young speedster pointed to the direction of the ferris wheel, revealing a _very_ heated expression of affection between the demoness and the Changeling.

Speedy grimaced, "This is a public function, what do they think they're doing?"

"I don't know, but I really wish I could unsee it." Kid Flash replied, bluntly.

They boys continued to watch in disgust, while the girls cheered on their female teammate.

It was Robin who decided that things were getting a little out of hand (more like handsy, if ya know what I'm sayin ?), the leader called out to the reunited couple, "Hey! Try not to swallow each other, alright?"

Raven and Beastboy separated at once, both out of breath and embarrassed. The rest of the Titans made their way over to the two.

"So I'm guessing you guys are friends again?" Aqualad asked, jokingly.

"A little more than that, I'll say…" Kid Flash muttered to Speedy.

Raven smiled as her blush increased, "Yeah… Turns out there's no tiny person growing in my stomach, after all."

Robin grinned wearily, "Well, I wouldn't be too sure, if that's the way you guys will be like from now on…"

"Yeah, about that…" Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, "You guys weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, we did." Speedy shivered, "And ew."

Robin laughed, " _That_ aside, we have a few questions for you, Raven."

She put her hand to her forehead, "What's going wrong, now?"

"Nothing is going _wrong_ ," Starfire interrupted, "It is just interesting. Robin and I could not stop singing, we could not control our mouths…"

"Could this possibly be a part of the process? You know, of leaving?" The Boy Wonder asked, slightly worried.

Raven thought for a moment, "Hm. Maybe. It wouldn't be surprising to me if we leave this _dimension_ the way we entered it… If this is the rate we are going…" She thought again, "Starfire, how long do we have until the finale?"

"Just a few minutes," She replied, "Why?"

"Okay, everyone. Listen up." The group moved closer, Raven continued, "In a few minutes, none of us are going to have control over our bodies."

Panic. That's a good word to describe what happened next. She tried to calm everyone down, "Hey! Shut up! It's not going to be as bad as you think."

The Titans quieted down, just a little.

Raven sighed, "You'll just be singing and dancing. And before you know it, we're all going to black out. Just like when Control Freak zapped us with that green thing." She squeezed the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes shut, "Does everybody understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but didn't dare to speak a word.

Quiet. The whole team was silent, not wanting to talk, fearing it could possibly mess up their way back home.

Suddenly, Robin pumped his fist in the air, " _A WOP BA-BA LU-MOP!_ "

It's starting. Raven braced herself.

" _A WOP BAM BOOM!_ "

That's all anyone could remember, before fading back into the darkness…

* * *

The screen went black, the ending credits rolled. Control freak sat in the coffee room, shaking with nervousness and anticipation.

Zima was still outside of the door, unaware that the movie was now finished.

"C'mon guys…" He whispered to himself.

He glanced at the clock. Seconds ticked by, becoming minutes.

Then, right when he least expected it, a crash.

There, the Titans laid, sprawled out on the floor. The ginger jumped in his seat, "Thank God!" He got up, shaking the heroes from their deep unconsciousness, "Wake up, guys! Hero time!"

Robin groaned as he slowly picked himself up from the ground, his teammates closely following suit. Control Freak, being the major dork he was, just watched.

The Boy Wonder frowned at the sight in front of him, he moved closer, "You…" He growled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Shhh! Not so loud! He'll hear you!"

"HEAR ME? HELL YES, THEY'LL HEAR ME! THEY'LL HEAR ME WHEN I TESTIFY AGAINST YOU IN COURT!"

"No! Just calm down! I can explain! Someone is about to do something really bad to Jump City and-"

"American!" Dr. Zima stormed into the room, "I knew this was a set up! COMRADES!"

Robin's eyes went wide, "Who the-"

Control Freak hid behind Robin, "See? I'm not the droid you're looking for, _he is_!" He pointed a chubby finger towards the Russian man.

Zima's henchmen flooded into the small breakroom, the Teen Titans prepared for battle.

Robin gritted his teeth, "I guess this conversation will have to wait… I've wanted to say these words for at least last nine months…"

The Boy Wonder cleared his throat, "TITANS, GO!"

* * *

It was a quick and easy victory, given the small size of Zima's army (and their lack of superhuman abilities). Robin made sure to have the unwelcomed foreigners locked up and ready for deportment, along with alerting the president of a possible invasion of the United States.

After all of that, he had a lot of interrogating to do. The Boy Wonder decided to talk to Control Freak first.

They both sat in the break room, now destroyed from the battle, with hot coffee to keep them company.

"So, explain this to me again?" Robin took a sip from the heated beverage, "Who's the Zima guy, what did he want?"

Control Freak breathed in deeply, then exhaled, "Dr. Vladislav Zima is from Russia. He says he was preparing for Russia's advancement into the U.S." The red head closed his eyes, "Said he used me for it, basically. He needed the Titans out. I had no idea-" His voice began to shake, "I just- I didn't know- And, I didn't like the idea- Ugh. I'm so confused."

Robin nodded, "That's perfectly normal. It wasn't part of your plan…" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "My only question though: Why did you help us?"

It took a moment for Control Freak to answer. Heck, he barely knew why he did it, either. Something changed when he was there, on the ground, bloodied, bruised. He felt different on the other side of the stick, and it wasn't just pain from his wounds. He felt strong. Something he's never felt before. It felt good, being the "good guy".

"I guess you could say I had a change of heart." He scratched his head, "In fact, I think I'm just gonna stop this crime stuff… I- I don't think I like it anymore…"

 _Interesting…_ Robin thought to himself. He looked at the young, sorta-villain, "You know, I don't think you liked being the bad guy… I don't think you were even evil to begin with…"

"You really think so?"

Robin gave a half smile, "I'm positive. You're just a hero that got caught up with the wrong crowd. Made mistakes… We all do it. Yours was just more powerful than the rest of ours…"

"Huh."

"You know what's the best thing about making mistakes? We can always learn from them. There's always a way to improve." The leader of the Teen Titans laughed, "And I think I know how to help you with that."

Control Freak gasped, "YOU WANT ME TO BE A TITAN?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Robin threw his hands up, "Hold your horses… You have a long way from becoming a Titan… But, that doesn't seem impossible." He took another long sip of his coffee, "You gotta start off small… Like in drug rehab."

The newly ex-villain's eyes seemed to brighten, "I could be the guy in the chair!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on… You've seen the new Spiderman, right?" He rambled on, "Peter's friend was the guy in the chair!"

"What's a spider man?"

Control Freak groaned, remembering that only _he_ was aware of the many superhero universes, "I mean that I can help you guys on your missions… From inside the tower… I can get access to the city's bridges, stop lights, a whole bunch of cool stuff!"

Robin thought about it, "Well, usually Cyborg is our go-to tech guy…"

"That may be…" The fanboy argued, "But he doesn't know what I know… I used to be the 'bad guy', remember?"

"You do have a point…" The Boy Wonder sighed, "Fine. Consider yourself hired."

"YES! I'M A TITAN!"

"IN TRAINING!" Robin quickly corrected.

"Pshh, same difference!"

* * *

 **So... Control Freak is a good guy now. Bet you didn't see that coming when you read the first chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading this story, my dudes! I'm so happy you liked it (or hated it)! This took some time to make, but it was so worth the outcome!**

 **ALSO: I'm in the process of making a new fic for Addams Family (since it's that season again), and you guys should totally check it out. Gonna be pretty rad.**

 **ALSO ALSO: I have another Addams Family fic if you wanna read that. It's short, but whatever.**


End file.
